Eternamente Poderosos
by Donny K
Summary: Fic baseado no fic 'Colégio Heiwa' do escritor bind guardian, leiam, vão gostar
1. Chapter 1

Eternamente Poderosos - Capitulo 1

As vezes pensamos se somos realmente uma boa pessoa, mas como definimos uma boa pessoa? como definimos uma má pessoa? não há padrões para essa definição. Mas era exatamente essas perguntas que um garoto com seus 17 anos fazia na sua nova casa, deitado na cama pensava se era ou não uma boa pessoa, pois novamente sua família estava se mudando por sua causa. Fora praticamente expulso da sua ultima escola, seu pai conseguiu com que fizesse as provas finais e que passasse de ano, mas nada garantia que no próximo colégio não pudesse acontecer o mesmo que da última vez. Se lembrava do incidente como se tivesse acontecido a 5 minutos, estava sentado normalmente no ginásio do colégio quando uma briga começara, ele tentava não se meter em brigas, pois tinha força sobre humana dentre outros poderes que nunca teve explicação, não podia contar a ninguém sobre isso, seus pais foram taxativos quanto a isso, durante a briga que ocorria em cima de uma arquibancada de madeira, uma garota caiu embaixo da arquibancada e ficara presa, no momento ele foi até lá e tentou ajudá-la, porém não pode de primeiro momento, então foi até a parte de trás da arquibancada e começara a levantá-la todos que estavam em cima da construção de madeira saíram imediatamente, a garota conseguiu sair, porém a arquibancada quando foi abaixada prendeu numa parte da estrutura de metal do ginásio que fizera com que uma das colunas se dobrasse, fazendo com que o teto caísse sobre todos, ninguém se machucou, mas ele foi culpado de tudo, inclusive da briga. Seu pai e sua mãe sabiam da verdade, ele não mentiria para eles. O garoto se chamava Nickolai, seu apelido era Nick, garoto de cabelos castanhos encaracolados e de olhos escuros que costumava ler bastante, não era estudioso, costumava ler sobre coisas do dia a dia, lia jornais e revistas, lia livros sobre todos os assuntos, menos os que eram abordados na sala de aula. Filho único sempre recebeu excessiva atenção dos pais. Seu pai, dono de uma transportadora internacional, se chamava Vincent, sua esposa Karina era uma importante advogada tributarista, possuía vários escritórios por todo o país, mas mesmo a família tendo muito dinheiro eles eram na verdade simples, viviam sem sofisticações nem nada de especial. O relógio em seu pulso marcava 8 da noite, esperava que a qualquer momento seu pai entrasse pela porta, e foi o que aconteceu alguns momentos depois. O senhor entrou sem bater, e sentou-se aos pés da cama, seu filho continuava deitado.  
Vincent:"Bom, Nickolai, devo conversar com você" Disse o senhor.  
Nick:"Não achei que você tivesse vindo até aqui só pra me ver deitado" Disse ainda deitado, olhando para o teto, mas atento aos movimentos de seu pai.  
Vincent:"Quero falar sobre seu novo colégio" Disse respirando fundo.  
Nick:"Fale então" disse sentando-se na cama, mas não olhou o senhor ao seu lado.  
Vincent:"Devo contar que esse colégio é diferente dos outros que esteve"  
Nick:"É? Qual é a diferença? Eles tem a quadra na rua, não tem nenhum ginásio pra eu poder destruir, é isso?" Perguntou nervoso.  
Vincent:"Pare com isso!" disse bravo o senhor, respirou fundo e continuou: "É um colégio especial pra pessoas como você" Disse, o jovem olhou o pai com curiosidade. "Devia ter mandado você pra lá quando era mais jovem, mas pensei que pudesse tornar as coisas simples, estava enganado" Disse aliviado, parecia um desabafo.  
Nick:"Não to entendendo nada" Falou aproximando-se do pai.  
Vincent:"você vai entender, agora vamos comer" disse o pai se levantando da cama, saiu sem dizer mais nada, o rapaz estava intrigado, pessoas como ele? O que seu pai queria dizer com aquilo, bom, descobriria na hora certa, ou seja, no dia seguinte, provavelmente, seu primeiro dia no novo colégio. O Primeiro dia do Ano letivo, ficou feliz, talvez não fosse o único aluno novo.  
No dia seguinte seu pai lhe deu uma carona até o colégio, deixou-o no portão. Entrou e viu vários grupos de alunos, totalmente deslocado sentou-se num banco de madeira no centro do pátio, ficou lá olhando os outros alunos, tentava adivinhar quais deles estudariam com ele, não tinha como advinhar. Olhou no seu relógio, 7 horas, o turno começaria somente a 7 e meia, estava surpreso pela quantidade de alunos aquela hora. Já que faltava um bom tempo fechou os olhos um momento, um simples segundo, e foi acordado com um cutucão, abriu os olhos e deu de cara com uma garota, linda, cabelos negros como a noite, lisos, olhos azuis hipnotizastes, ele não disse nada, ficou a olhá-la.  
Aleksandra:"Ola, meu nome é Aleksandra, e sou a Presidente do Conselho Estudantil, e você deve ser o novo aluno, estou certa não é?" Perguntou com um sorriso brilhante.  
Nick:"è o que parece" Disse ele numa voz fraca.  
Aleksandra:"Bom, Nickolai Ivan Spacov não é?" O jovem afirmou com a cabeça. "Bom, eu li sua ficha, e achei extremamente interessante" Comentou puxando uma pasta da bolsa que trazia ao lado do corpo. "Você foi expulso das suas ultimas 7 escolas" Disse folheando a pasta. "Filho de uma advogada e de um dono de transportadora, esta no terceiro ano" Comentou ainda folheando. "Aqui, causas das expulsões, destruiu um ginásio, provocou consecutivos incêndios, provocou uma briga entre professores, da qual participou, entre outros incidentes, e isso numa única escola" disse antes de tirar os olhos da pasta e colocá-los sobre o garoto.  
Nick:"eu não vou negar nada, mas acredito que tudo isso dai seja um bocado pessoal pra você ficar lendo" Comentou levantando-se encarando a garota.  
Aleksandra:"Eu sou a Presidente do Conselho Estudantil, depois do Diretor e dos professores eu sou a autoridade, e sou responsável pelo comportamento dos alunos, ou seja, eu que vou fazer você se comportar nesse colégio" disse ofensivamente, um brilho criou-se em seus olhos nesse momento, depois a sua serenidade voltou:"Mas eu pensei que você fosse um verdadeiro marginal quando li a sua ficha, mas agora que vi você eu acredito que esteja enganada" O rapaz sorriu com o comentário. "É bem provável que tudo seja apenas um grande mal-entendido, mas duvido" disse a ultima palavra extremamente baixo, mas Nick ouviu, mas não ligou, ela continuou:"Devo levá-lo até a sala do Diretor, ele quer falar com você" Disse calmamente enquanto guardava a ficha do rapaz.  
Nick:"Precisa ser agora?" Perguntou, ela olhou com curiosidade. "É que na verdade eu não tava muito afim de já entrar na sala do Diretor logo de cara" Disse voltando a se sentar.  
Aleksandra:"Sim, Precisa ser agora" disse com voz firme.  
Nick:"Então ta" disse pegando sua mochila, depois a seguiu prédio a dentro, demorou uns 3 minutos no máximo para chegarem até a sala do Diretor, lá ela bateu na porta e entrou, fez um sinal para que Nickolai esperasse, depois de alguns momentos em que o jovem olhava um quadro na parede ela saiu e disse:  
Aleksandra:"Pode entrar agora, eu vou indo, até depois" Saiu sorrindo.  
Nick:"Ela é meio doida" disse antes de entrar, a sala era enorme, uma mesa no centro, nas paredes laterais várias estantes com diversos livros, atrás da mesa um senhor de cabelos grisalhos analisava-o, usava óculos, mas seus olhos negros destacavam-se mesmo atrás do estreito vidro que refletia a luz que havia na sala.  
Nick:"Bom dia senhor" Cumprimentou educadamente.  
William:"Bom dia, sou William Jones, diretor do colégio, me chame de William, por favor, sente-se" Disse indicando a poltrona a frente da mesa.  
Nick:"O senhor queria me ver, não é?" Perguntou enquanto se sentava.  
William:"Sim, gosto de conhecer meus alunos novos antes que entrem em contato com os outros, e devo admitir, fazia muito tempo que não tínhamos um novo aluno pro segundo grau" o garoto perdeu as esperanças de não ser o único aluno novo. "Isso mexeu com todos, estavam todos ansiosos ao seu respeito, ansiosos e curiosos" Disse levantando-se.  
Nick:"Curiosos?" Perguntou curioso.  
William:"Sim" Disse virando o rosto para o garoto um instante, depois começou a olhar pela grande janela atrás da mesa. "Estavam curiosos por saber o que você pode fazer" Comentou.  
Nick:"Como assim o que eu posso fazer"  
William:"Seus poderes meu rapaz, seu pai deve ter lhe contado que essa escola é somente para pessoas com poderes sobre humanos, alguns estranhos, outros surpreendentes, mas a maioria inacreditável" Disse com um sorriso vendo todos os seus alunos conversando, distribuídos em pequenos grupos por todo o pátio.  
Nick:"Não, meu pai não me falou nada..." disse vagamente, Jones virou para o garoto. "Ele falou que o colégio era pra pessoas como eu, mas eu não entendi" Disse olhando para o chão, pensativo.  
William:"Bom, agora você entende" Disse sorrindo, Spacov afirmou com a cabeça, porem continuava pensativo. "Espero que não me cause grandes problemas Nickolai, porque aqui a nossa solução é muito diferente de uma simples expulsão" disse rindo, o rapaz se assustou com o comentário. "bom, agora deve ir para a sala de aula, sua sala fica no segundo andar, sala 208" Disse fazendo sinal para que ele se levantasse e saísse, e foi o que Spacov fez, antes de sair o Diretor disse:  
William:"Boa sorte no seu primeiro dia"  
Ele não conseguia acreditar que todos aqueles garotos e garotas que andavam por ali possuíam algum poder, pareciam normais, ele sempre fora recluso por causa de seus poderes, talvez agora, num lugar onde não precisasse esconde-los sua vida melhorasse. Não demorou muito para encontrar sua sala, olhou no relógio antes de entrar, 7 e 22, tinha 8 minutos antes da aula começar, entrou na sala, todos o olharam atentos, ele era o primeiro aluno novo em anos naquele colégio, não era de se admirar se o estranhassem. Havia muitas carteiras vagas no fundo da sala, mas nunca gostou muito do fundo, sentou-se um pouco mais a frente, numa carteia vaga logo atrás de dois jovens, um loiro o outro moreno, as carteiras eram em duplas. Após sentar-se o loiro, que sentava exatamente a sua frente se virou:  
Daimom:"Eu so o Daimom, qual é o teu nome?" Perguntou com uma cara séria.  
Nick:"Nickolai" Disse normalmente, viu quando o moreno se virou para trás olhando-o.  
Daimom:"o nome é Nickolai... o que você acha David?" Perguntou Para o companheiro.  
David:"Parece legal... Porém parece assustado"  
Nick:"Assustado?" Perguntou virando para o moreno.  
David:"Que foi? Não esta"  
Nick:"Não!" Respondeu com voz firme.  
David:"Pensei que estivesse" Disse virando para Daimom. "Mas parece legal"  
Daimom:"Concordo" disse finalmente sorrindo. "Eai? Que que você pode fazer?" Perguntou Nick:"como assim"  
David:"O que você pode fazer? Quais são seus poderes?" Perguntou insistente, alguns alunos que sentavam próximos estavam atentos a conversa.  
Nick:"Não deve ser nada de mais com tantas pessoas com poderes nesse colégio" comentou sem muito animo, vendo que recebia atenção de meia sala, o que não o agradava.  
David:"Fala logo"  
Nick:"Tá bom" Respirou fundo e então disse: "Tenho grande força e velocidade, consigo controlar temperaturas e também consigo me transformar" Disse normalmente, todos olharam pra ele atentos, depois começaram a rir.  
Daimom:"Mas nunca que você pode fazer tanta coisa" Disse rindo.  
David:"Se consegue da uma prova ai" Falou entre risos, desafiando Nickolai.  
Nick:'Vocês que pediram" Disse ele se levantando empurrando a cadeira para trás com as pernas, ele fechou os olhos, todos pararam de rir, prestavam atenção nele, ele abriu a camisa de botão que vestia e a jogou para o lado, seu corpo começou a se transformar, ficando mais musculoso, asas brancas saíram de suas costas, todos olhavam atentos. Três asas de cada lado todos viam, Duas grandes e uma pequena, em baixo.  
Daimom:"Impressionante" disse depois que o jovem abriu o olhos.  
Nick:'Ta só começando" disse com um sorriso, de repente o ar na sala se tornou frio, todos começaram a esfregar seus braços.  
David:'Tá bom, acredito em você, agora para com o frio" Disse tremendo.  
Nick:"Beleza" disse fazendo com que o ar do recinto voltasse ao normal.  
Daimom:'Valeu cara" disse relaxando na cadeira, o rapaz começou a rir, e a temperatura começou a subir, estavam quase todos tirando a camisa quando o sinal tocou, Spacov fez a temperatura e seu corpo voltarem ao normal. Estava vestindo a camisa quando viu Aleksandra e o professor entrarem na sala, ela o viu com a camisa fechada só até a metade e o olhou feio, ele deu de ombros e terminou de fechar a camisa.  
Aleksandra:"Atenção por favor!" Gritou, a turma toda parou instantaneamente. "Eu e o professor Thomas temos a informar que mais um novo aluno entrou para o colégio, foi uma transferência de última hora, peço para que Nickolai que venha até aqui na frente" disse olhando o rapaz no fundo da sala, ele se levantou e foi até ao lado dela.  
Thomas:"Prazer em conhecê-lo Nickolai" disse o professor de cabelos ruivos.  
Nick:'O prazer é meu professor"  
Aleksandra:'Este aqui é Nickolai Ivan Spacov" Disse dando um tempo para que todos dessem boas vindas para ele então continuou: "E este aqui é Victor Dimitri Casparov" disse fazendo um sinal para que um grande rapaz entrasse na sala, tinha uma estatura inacreditável, devia ter cerca de 1,98 de altura, ele possuía cabelos negros lisos compridos, ao entrar ele e Nickolai se olharam atentamente, depois os dois deram um sorriso.  
Victor:"Nick"  
Nick:"Vic!" Disse antes de se abrassarem, ninguém na sala entendia aquilo.  
Victor:"Eai cara, como é que ta? Faz o que? Um ano e meio?" Perguntou se afastando um pouco.  
Nick:"Dois anos" Disse sorrindo.  
Victor:"O tempo grita" Falou.  
Nick:"Urge, o tempo urge" Falou colocando uma mão na testa.  
Victor:"Não sou muito bom com ditados populares" Falou serio, depois os dois riram.  
Aleksandra:"Podem me explicar o que é isso daqui?" Perguntou se intrometendo no meio dos dois.  
Nick:'Eu conheço ele!" Exclamou apontando o outro.  
Victor:"Eu conheço ele!" Falou ao mesmo tempo, apontando da mesma maneira, os dois começaram a rir, a garota ficou vermelha de raiva.  
Aleksandra:"Já chega! Vão pra seus lugares, pode começar a aula professor" disse ja se dirigindo ao seu lugar, mas Nickolai a segurou pelo braço.  
Nick:"Se você achava eu um marginal, vai acha que ele é o próprio diabo" E saiu rindo alto, a garota arregalou os olhos. Os dois sentaram juntos, não conversaram durante a aula, pelo menos não de modo convencional, havia um caderno no meio dos dois, onde escreviam o que estariam falando se pudessem. Os dois a frente desses tentaram por várias vezes ler o que estava no caderno, mas não conseguiram. Era 10 da manhã quando bateu pra hora do intervalo. Nick e Victor foram até o banco onde o rapaz estivera mais cedo, e começaram uma conversa alegre, falavam alto, todos num raio de uns 10 metros conseguiriam ouvir sua conversa se prestassem atenção.  
Nick:"O que você ta fazendo aqui na América"  
Victor:"Desisti da Ucrânia, Odessa não é mais o que era Dois anos atrás" Falou meio triste.  
Nick:"Entendo... Mas vejamos o lado bom, vamos poder sair de novo, fazer a farra por aqui" Falou batendo no ombro do amigo.  
Victor:"Farra? Se formos pra farra é capaz de explodirmos a cidade, quase aconteceu da ultima vez" Falou rindo, olhando pra cima, como se tentasse lembrar do que acontecera.  
Nick:"Foi um acidente, não tive culpa se aquele caminhão tanque tava fazendo hora extra e tava viajando a noite pra compensa horário" Falou meio constrangido, depois se olharam e começaram a rir. Nesse momento David e Daimom se aproximaram.  
David:"Como Presidente" Disse com um sorriso.  
Daimom:"E Vice-Presidente" Completou.  
David:"da turma, estamos aqui para dar a vocês as boas vindas" Falou sorrindo.  
Victor:"Escutem aqui, se essas boas vindas for algum tipo de trote, vocês podem preparar o testamento" Falou com um olhar assassino, os dois recuaram um passo, Nick riu e colocou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo.  
Nick:"Te acalma, se for trote que se foda, e alem do mais, é uma maneira de confraternizar" Disse rindo, depois se aproximou do amigo e disse baixo:"E eu vou adorar devolver pra ele depois" os dois riram e se levantaram.  
Victor:"Tudo bem, quais são as boas vindas?" Perguntou ainda com um sorriso.  
David:"Por favor, nos acompanhem até a quadra de esportes" Falou virando e caminhando na direção de um prédio anexo ao da escola. Daimom ia logo atrás. Quando entraram no prédio, a maioria dos alunos da sala do terceiro ano estava lá, formaram uma roda entorno dos novatos.  
Nick:"Ta, eai? Vão pula em cima da gente e bater em nós?" Perguntou olhando todos a sua volta.  
Victor:"Ia se uma boa idéia, faz tempo que não pratico" Disse fechando o punho, ele estralou todos os ossos, duas vezes.  
David:"As suas boas vindas estão preparadas meus amigos" Falou rindo, e de repente eles são envolvidos por uma enorme bolha d'água que estava suspensa no ar, logo acima dele, eles a viram, de relance, mas não conseguiram desviar dela. E a bolha se tornou azul, depois roxa, depois amarela, e então ela se desfez, e os dois caíram no chão, aonde estavam antes dela os pegar. Eles levantaram-se, e se olharam, e viram que seus cabelos estavam coloridos.  
David:"Essas foram suas boas vindas, as cores do colégio estão agora estampadas em seus cabelos" disse rindo, assim como todos que ali estavam.  
Victor:"Essa tinta sai?" perguntou passando a mão no cabelo.  
Daimom:"Demora umas duas semanas mas sai" Disse rindo.  
Victor:"eu tenho uma entrevista amanhã, e não posso ir assim" disse se endireitando.  
David:"Calma, tudo se dá um jeito, qualquer coisa você corta o cabelo"  
Victor:"não... Vocês vão dar um jeito nisso" disse fechando os olhos. "E vai ser agora!" Gritou com uma voz estridente, todos, menos Nickolai, taparam os ouvidos. Ele esticou o braço na direção da porta dupla que dava entrada aquele prédio, e então um raio branco saiu de sua mão e a porta foi lacrada com gelo.  
David:"Calma cara, é só o teu cabelo" falou olhando nervoso pro Ucraniano a sua frente.  
Nick:"Ele adora o cabelo dele, demorou uns 4 ou 5 anos pra ta desse tamanho" disse ele olhando todos, que estavam com feições de terror.  
Victor:"Vocês tem 10 segundos pra arrumar meu cabelo, ou vai começar algo nada de bom" Disse com os olhos fechados, então ele começou a contar, 10,9,8,7, todos estavam paralisados, 6,5,4,3,2.  
Victor:"Um" disse, então abriu os olhos e virou para Ivan. "Como é que ta meu cabelo"  
Nick:"Ta Style, tricolor" disse com um sorriso.  
Victor:"Já era" Disse ele levantando a mão, Todos ficaram aterrorizados, seu corpo se tornara metálico, um metal fosco, enegrecido.  
Nick:"Tá bom Vic, já chega, não precisa mais amedrontar eles" Disse virando para o amigo, mas ele continuou avançando na direção dos outros alunos. "Victor! Olha pra mim!" Gritou, ele virou o rosto para o amigo."Me escuta, eu sei como dá um jeito no teu cabelo, não precisa mata ninguém, por enquanto" Disse olhando pra todos eles.  
Victor:"Tem certeza que pode dar um jeito nele?" Perguntou com uma voz rouca.  
Nick:"Claro" disse se dirigindo a saída, dimitri voltou ao normal,e seguiu o amigo.  
Nick:"Tomem mais cuidado com os trotes que fazem" disse quando passou por David e Daimom, eles estavam sentados no chão. Quando Nickolai chegou na porta de gele colocou a mão e disse:  
Nick:"Você tem treinado, tem meio metro de espessura" Falou retirando a mão.  
Victor:"Você sabe que eu nunca deixo de treinar" Falou parado.  
Nick:"Nem eu" Falou com um sorriso, levantou a mão esquerda e com um soco colocou aquela parede de gelo em pedaços pelo chão, e então começou a caminhar, Victor o seguia.  
Victor:"você ta forte mesmo, você quebrou com a esquerda" Falou dando tapas nas costas do rapaz, que tinha apenas 1,75, a diferença de altura dos dois era enorme.  
Nick:"Você não viu nada" Falou, e saíram do alcance de visão de seus colegas de sala. Mais tarde naquela manhã todos olhavam com terror para os dois novos alunos. que entravam por último na sala de aula. O novo turno de aulas continuou calmo, no segundo intervalo, que seria pro almoço ocorreu as 12 horas, eles foram até a cantina do colégio, todos olhavam para os dois com um certo medo nos olhos, sentaram-se em uma mesa mais distante, depois de uns 10 ou 15 minutos fizeram um sinal para que Daimom e David viessem até eles, eles hesitaram por um momento mas foram.  
David:"olha, me desculpem, foi apenas uma brincadeira"  
Victor:"Meio sem graça" comentou ainda comendo.  
Nick:"Não liguem pra ele, olha, eu que peço desculpas, ele ta meio irritado, mas é assim, não queremos problemas e quero que passem nosso pedido de desculpas por aquilo ao resto da turma" Disse sorrindo.  
Daimom:"Por que nós?" indagou curioso.  
Victor:"Vocês disseram que são o Presidente e o Vice-Presidente da turma" Falou baixando o garfo.  
Daimom:"Sim, somos" Disse olhando Aleksandra se aproximar da mesa dos dois. "Bom, nós vamos passar o pedido, creio que ficara tudo bem" Disse saindo, puxando o amigo. A garota apareceu em seguida.  
Aleksandra:"Senhor Casparov, sua ficha não foi enviada" Falou seria.  
Victor:"Quem é ela?" Perguntou virando para o amigo.  
Nick:"É a Presidente do Conselho Estudantil" Falou voltando a comer.  
Victor:"Hum... Eu não tenho ficha" Falou olhando-a de cima a baixo.  
Aleksandra:"Como assim não tem ficha?" Perguntou irritada.  
Victor:"Não tenho ficha oras, eu tenho todos os certificados de que estou no terceiro ano, não preciso de mais nada" Falou comendo mais uma garfada.  
Aleksandra:"Isso é inadmissível, você terá que redigir ao conselho uma ficha com todos os seus dados" Falou com aquele brilho nos olhos.  
Victor:"olha, se quiser saber algo sobre mim vai saber conversando comigo, mas eu não vou redigir porra nenhuma" Disse firme.  
Aleksandra:"O senhor é obrigado a apresentar uma ficha" Disse ameaçadoramente.  
Victor:"Se quiser uma ficha fazemos assim, a gente sai junto sexta feira e eu te conto tudo que você quiser saber, dai você faz a ficha pra mim" disse com um sorriso malicioso.  
Aleksandra:"Eu nunca vou sair com você" Disse com ar superior.  
Nick:"Claro que não vai" disse do mesmo jeito, então completou: "Ela vai é sair comigo" E sorriu.  
Aleksandra:"Não vou não" disse firme, muitos alunos ja olhavam de longe o que acontecia naquela mesa mais afastada.  
Victor:"Você quer dar uma de difícil né? Tudo bem, eu não gosto de garotas assim" Disse se levantando e levando a sua bandeja.  
Nick:"Muito menos eu" Falou imitando-o.  
Aleksandra:"Voltem aqui!" Gritou, eles continuaram caminhando, rindo do jeito bravo dela, então eles foram os dois atingidos por uma pequena bola de fogo, nada de mais, apenas suas roupas saíram chamuscadas.  
Nick:"Mas que merda é essa!" gritou tirando a camisa já toda queimada nas costas.  
Aleksandra:"Não me dêem as costas quando falo com vocês" Disse Brava, seus braços estavam em chamas, e seus olhos possuíam aquele brilho ainda mais intenso.  
Victor:"Caralho!"Exclamou ao vê-la dessa forma. "Você fica linda assim" Comentou retirando o casaco queimado.  
Nick:"To apaixonado"  
Aleksandra:'Como ousam!" Disse lançando outra bola de fogo, só que essa 4 vezes maior, todos os alunos saíram de perto, Nickolai segurou a tremenda bola de fogo com as mãos, todos estavam surpresos com aquilo.  
Nick:"tudo bem, ja chega garota, se quiser conversar mesmo vamos conversar, mas você já destruiu uma camisa minha, e isso vai te volta" Disse fazendo com que a bola de fogo se resfriasse instantaneamente, criando uma tremenda bola de gelo, que quebrou ao cair no chão.  
Aleksandra:"Me acompanhem" Disse caminhando na direção da saída do refeitório, os dois acompanharam-na, ela os levou até a sala do Conselho Estudantil.  
Aleksandra:"Qual é o teu tamanho?" Perguntou pra Ivan.  
Nick:"O que"  
Aleksandra:"o teu tamanho, qual é o tamanho da sua camisa" Insistiu brava.  
Nick:"G" Falou estranhando a atitude da garota, ela fez com que entrassem na sala e pediu que esperassem uns momentos. Enquanto esperavam algumas garotas chegaram perto dos dois.  
Nick:"o que vocês querem?" Perguntou olhando as três garotas a sua frente.  
Samara:"Eu sou a Samara, e estas são minhas amigas Jenny e Eva" Disse sorrindo uma garota de longos cabelos castanhos claros, cujos olhos escuros possuíam um brilho.  
Eva:"Oi" Disse uma garota baixinha, Loira e de olhos verdes.  
Jenny:"Ola" Falou timidamente a que estava um pouco atrás das outras, tinha cabelo curto loiro e olhos verdes, muitoparecida com a outra.  
Victor:"Ola" Disse olhando-as com um sorriso.  
Nick:"Ola"  
Samara:"Estamos aqui pra conhecer nossos novos colegas" Disse rindo.  
Eva:"queremos saber tudo sobre vocês" Disse rindo também.  
Nick:"Bom, o que querem saber?" disse sem muito animo, dai se desenrolou uma pequena conversa onde perguntaram muitas coisas, dentre que tipo de musica gostavam, programas de TV, autores que conheciam, se praticavam esporte, etc. Aleksandra voltou e viu o bolo.  
Aleksandra:"Aqui esta a sua camisa" Disse estendendo uma camisa branca, muito parecida com a que havia sido queimada.  
Nick:"Valeu" Disse vestindo-a.  
Aleksandra:"O Diretor quer falar com vocês" Disse fazendo sinal para que a acompanhassem.  
Nick:"Depois a gente conversa mais" Falou acenando pras garotas, elas riram, Victor riu e acenou também. Na sala do Diretor eles esperaram do lado de fora por alguns minutos, depois foram chamados pra dentro.  
William:"Arranjaram confusão ja no primeiro dia, inacreditável" Disse com um olhar de desaprovação para os dois.  
Nick:"Eu não arranjei nada, eu sai pra entregar a minha bandeja e essa dai atiro fogo em nós, queimo a minha camisa, mas ela foi gente boa e arranjo outra pra mim" Disse olhando-a, estava ao lado do Diretor.  
William:"E por que você atirou fogo neles?" Perguntou virando para a garota.  
Aleksandra:"Eles me irritaram, e o Senhor Casparov se recusou a apresentar sua ficha e alem do mais eles me desrespeitaram" Falou nervosa.  
Victor:"Se você tivesse vindo aqui perguntar pro Diretor sobre minha ficha saberia que esta tudo resolvido" Falou firme.  
William:"Exatamente, ele não precisará apresentar ficha" Falou olhando-a.  
Aleksandra:"mas as normas"  
William:"eu faço as normas" disse interrompendo-a. "Bom, vejo que foi tudo um grande mal entendido, então voltem para suas salas que a aula ira recomeçar daqui a pouco" Falou sentando-se em sua cadeira, do lado de fora da sala Nickolai puxou conversa.  
Nick:"olha Aleksandra, me desculpe se faltamos com respeito com você, você é gente boa, e nós estávamos brincando só, é o nosso jeito" Falou rindo.  
Aleksandra:"Tudo bem... Mas não façam mais essas brincadeiras comigo" Disse brava.  
Victor:"olha, Você sabe tudo sobre o Nick, Ele sabe tudo sobre mim, Você não sabe nada sobre mim, e nos dois não sabemos nada sobre você, que tal nós três irmos comer algo hoje depois da aula numa lanchonete, de boa, dai nos conversamos e eu te falo tudo que você quiser saber sobre mim, mas tem que ser sem nenhum ressentimento" Disse normalmente, a garota parou e pensou um pouco.  
Aleksandra:"Eu vou pensar, darei a vocês uma resposta no fim da aula" Disse voltando a caminhar.  
Victor:"Beleza então" Falou sorrindo, ela correspondeu o sorriso, mais por obrigação do que por vontade, na sala de aula todos estavam agora mais calmos com os dois novos alunos, as garotas que antes haviam entrevistado os dois agora passavam as informações ao resto da turma. ao se sentarem os dois garotos a sua frente viraram e disseram:  
Daimom:"passamos pros outros o que vocês disseram"  
David:"Todos concordaram que fizemos errado em dar um trote em vocês" Completou.  
Daimom:"Então estamos todos quites" Falou sorrindo.  
Nick:"Beleza" Falou apoiando a cabeça na mesa.  
Victor:"Eu me estressei aquela hora" Falou com ar de culpa.  
Daimom:"Tudo bem" Falou sorrindo ainda.  
Samara:"Desculpe incomodar mas... Vocês são mesmo Russos?" Perguntou a garota que se aproximara.  
Victor:"Ele é russo, Eu sou Ucraniano" Falou.  
Nick:"Exatamente" Falou ainda com cabeça na mesa.  
Samara:"Obrigado" Falou antes de voltar pro bolo de amigos.  
Victor:"O David, me da um a luz aqui" Falou cutucando o moreno a sua frente.  
David:"Fala"  
Victor:"Qual é daquela Aleksandra hein? Ela parece Fria" Falou olhando-a conversando com Samara.  
David:"A Aleksandra? Ela é o que todas as outras garotas do colégio querem ser" Falou olhando-a.  
Nick:'Presidente do Conselho?" Perguntou levantando a cabeça curioso com o assunto.  
Daimom:"Não, a obsessão dos garotos, todos aqui são apaixonados por ela"  
David:"Todos mesmo" completou.  
Nick:"E quem é o namorado dela?" Perguntou se aproximando.  
David:"ela não tem"  
Daimom:"Ela nunca teve um namorado, nem nunca se interessou por garotos"  
Victor:"Fria" Disse olhando-a.  
Nick:"É, e aquela Samara"  
David:'melhor amiga, dividem tudo, as outras duas, Jenny e Eva são irmãs, e são muito estranhas as vezes, mas estão sempre juntas, as quatros" Disse olhando o grupo de garotas do outro lado da sala, elas ao verem que estavam sendo vigiadas começaram a rir e viraram-se.  
Daimom:"São um grupo e tanto"  
David:"como o nosso... Pena que os outros dois também não vieram" disse triste.  
Victor:"Outros dois?" Perguntou curioso.  
David:"É, o Chris e o Vinny, mas vou logo avisando, não se aproximem muito do Vinny"  
Nick:"Por que"  
Daimom:"Ele é diferente" Disse hesitante.  
David:"Eu vo fala, ele é gay" Disse dando um tapa no amigo.  
Victor:"Entendo, tem mais algum aqui no colégio? Só pra eu ja estar preparado" Disse, Nickolai riu do comentário.  
Daimom:"Não, mas o Vinny sempre tenta ficar com o Chris, o Vinny não veio porque ta doente, e o Chris porque pensou que assim não teria que ver o Vinny logo no primeiro dia, então ficou em casa" Disse rindo.  
Nick:"Tudo muito estranho" Disse virando pro amigo.  
Victor:"É" disse antes de ouvir o sinal pro começo das aulas, o professor entrou para continuar a aula, o resto da tarde foi tranquila, no fim da aula Nick e Victor esperavam na saída do prédio por Aleksandra. Os dois garotos viram quando Daimom e David saiam.  
David:"Tão esperando alguém?" Perguntou parando ao lado dos dois.  
Nick:"A Aleksandra"  
Daimom:"Pra que"  
Nick:"Ela ficou de dar uma resposta se ia ou não conosco a uma lanchonete" Disse normalmente.  
Daimom:"Ela vai dizer não"  
David:"Com certeza"  
Daimom:"Ela não sai com ninguém"  
Victor:"quer apostar?" Perguntou rindo.  
David:"Pode ser" Falou chegando perto.  
Daimom:"Nem vem, você não vai apostar nada" Falou puxando o amigo, os outros dois olharam com curiosidade. "É que ele é viciado em jogo"  
Nick:"É foda" disse vendo Samara, jenny e Eva vindo em sua direção.  
Samara:"A Aleksandra pediu pra dizer que vai sair com vocês somente se nós três pudermos ir junto" Disse com o rosto vermelho.  
Nick:"por mim tudo bem" Disse dando de ombros.  
Victor:"Sem problema" Disse vendo que as garotas riam. "Vem vocês dois junto!" Disse virando pro garotos atônitos com o que ouviam.  
Daimom:"O que"  
Nick:"É! Uma bela festa! Vamo!" Exclamou batendo nas costas do loiro.  
David:"Bom, por mim, eu to dentro" falou sem animo.  
Daimom:"Mal não vai fazer"  
Samara:"Então é só esperar ela que nós vamos" Disse sorrindo.  
Nick:"onde é que ela tá?" perguntou curioso.  
Eva:"Foi falar com o diretor"  
Jenny:"Algo de ultima hora"  
Nick:"Beleza" Disse se encostando na parede, olhou no seu relógio, 3 e 40 da tarde, esperaram por uns 10 minutos, até que viram uma garota com um olhar assassino vindo na direção de todos.  
Samara:"Que foi? Alguma coisa grave?" Perguntou preocupada.  
Aleksandra:"Muito grave" disse olhando todos a sua volta. "Vai ter tanta gente assim?" perguntou olhando Daimom e David.  
Victor:"Você leva os seus e nós levamos os nossos" Disse com um sorriso.  
Nick:"É mais ou menos por ai"  
Victor:"Mas se não quiser tudo bem" Falou dando de ombros e pegando a mochila, pronto pra ir embora.  
Aleksandra:"Não! Quer dizer... Eu quero mesmo fazer umas perguntas a vocês dois"  
Nick:"Bom, então vamos" disse saindo pela porta atrás de si. "Só me mostrem o caminho que eu não conheço a cidade" Falou segurando a porta para que as garotas passassem.  
Aleksandra:"Sixty High?" Perguntou olhando pra amigas, elas riram e confirmaram com a cabeça.  
David:"É um lugar aqui perto" disse a Dimitri. "É muito legal, porém não abre a noite"  
Victor:"Abri de noite? Você vai em festa de boate?" perguntou ao rapaz ao seu lado, ele afirmou com a cabeça, o Ucraniano riu. "Eu faço as festas, e nenhuma boate faz melhor que eu"  
Nick:"Isso é verdade" Disse caminhando um pouco mais atrás.  
Victor:"Nick, por que você não da uma olhada de cima?" perguntou virando pro amigo, todos pararam para ouvir a resposta, até porque a pergunta foi confusa.  
Nick:"Opa! Demoro" disse ele entregando a mochila ao amigo, depois retirou a camisa, olhou em volta, rua deserta, e seu corpo se tornou musculoso e asas brancas apareceram em suas costas.  
Aleksandra:"O que pensa que esta fazendo?" perguntou com voz alta.  
Nick:"Dando uma olhada de cima" disse com um sorriso, depois se agachou e se impulsionou, saltou uns 10 metros, depois bateu asas e saiu voando.  
Victor:"Não se preocupe, ele volta logo, vamos logo, eu to com uma sede dos infernos" disse voltando a caminhar, todos olhavam pra cima vez ou outra, e viam uma pequena imagem planando no céu, a uma quadra da lanchonete Victor fez um final e Nickolai desceu.  
Victor:"Eai? como é que ta o ar la em cima?" Perguntou vendo o amigo voltar ao normal.  
Nick:"Ta normal, vento forte vindo do sul, perfeito pra uma planada, quase nem bati as asas" Disse vestindo a camisa.  
Aleksandra:"Você não deveria usar seus poderes em público" Falou sem olha-lo.  
Nick:'Não tinha ninguem lá, também não tem ninguém aqui, vocês são o único publico que eu tenho, fica fria, eu não so besta" Falou antes de pegar a mochila.  
Eva:"Bom, esta é a 'Sixty High'" Falou apontando uma enorme lanchonete, muitos alunos se encontravam lá.  
Nick:"parece tranquilo"  
Victor:"Tranquilo demais"  
Nick:"Esquece, aqui não vai ter nenhuma 'Five For You', aquilo só se acha na Russia" Disse batendo nas costas do amigo.  
Victor:"podia muito bem ter aqui também"  
Nick:"Não tem, então vamos" Falou indo atrás dos colegas que ja entravam na lanchonete.  
Victor:"É, vamos" disse desanimado.  
Continua...

N/A:Esse fic eu basei num fic que eu li, 'colégio heiwa, a históruia é bem parecida, mas com um toque do donny, como aquele fic nunca foi terminado, na verdade, nunca saiu do primeiro capitulo, esse seria quase uma adaptaçao completa, então, aproveitem, vlw a consideração 24/3/2006 


	2. Chapter 2

Eternamente Poderosos - Capitulo 2

Todos os 8 entraram na lanchonete, havia uma mesa que era pra 10 pessoas, sentaram lá, depois de cada um pedir uma bebida começou uma conversa normal.  
Nick:"A quanto tempo vocês estudam lá?" Perguntou a todos.  
David:"Eu e o Daimom estudamos lá a 5 anos"  
Eva:"Eu e a minha irmã a 7"  
Samara:"8 aninhos" Disse sorrindo.  
Aleksandra:"10 anos" Disse respirando fundo.  
Victor:"A um dia" Todos riram.  
Nick:"Bom, vamos lá, eu sei porque viemos todos aqui, comecem as perguntas" disse se ajeitando na cadeira.  
Daimom:"Perguntas?" Indagou curioso.  
Victor:"viemos aqui pra que possamos responder as duvidas da senhorita Presidente do Conselho" disse dando uma olhada pra garota, ela respirou fundo novamente.  
David:"Entendi"  
Nick:"Vamo faze assim, jogo das perguntas, quem fizer uma pergunta pra nós responde uma nossa" falou sorrindo e tomando um gole do suco que pedira.  
Victor:"Isso ai, gostei" Falou sorrindo, todos se olharam e depois concordaram coma cabeça.  
Aleksandra:"Bom, não é a maneira mais convencional, mas tudo bem"  
Nick:"comecem" Disse relaxando na cadeira.  
Aleksandra:"Por que vocês se mudaram pra cá"  
Victor:"Cansei da minha antiga cidade"  
Nick:"Você sabe por que" Disse dando uma olhada pra Garota de olhos azuis sentada a sua frente.  
Jenny:"Mas nós não" Disse agitada.  
Nick:"Tudo bem" Respirou fundo. "Vou contar a história, assim vocês vão saber exatamente porque eu estou aqui" Respirou fundo umas três vezes, e então continuou:"Eu estudava no outro colégio, estava sentado na quadra, quando uma briga começou na arquibancada de madeira que havia lá, uma garota caiu embaixo da arquibancada, eu fui lá e levantei a arquibancada, ja que ela não conseguia sair, então quando eu abaixei a arquibancada ela prendeu numa das vigas do ginásio, fazendo com que o teto do ginásio caísse, ninguém se feriu, mas o diretor me culpou de tudo, inclusive da briga, e não ligou pro fato de eu ter salvado a garota, então me expulsou" Disse num tom triste.  
Aleksandra:"Foi assim que você destruiu o ginásio?" Perguntou curiosa.  
Nick:"Sim" Falou tristemente.  
Victor:'Esquece, nossa vez, qual é o seu nome completo?"Perguntou pra garota a sua frente.  
Aleksandra:"Bom, meu nome completo é Aleksandra Smith"  
Nick:"E o do resto?" Perguntou virando-se pros outros.  
Samara:"Samara Kriest"  
Eva:"Eva e Jenny Block"  
Daimom:"Daimom Thorn"  
David:"O meu é David Fehr"  
Nick:"Conseguiu grava?" Perguntou pro amigo.  
Victor:"Sim" Falou sorrindo.  
Aleksandra:"Bom, como vocês se conheceram?" Os dois a sua frente começaram rir. "Que foi"  
Nick:"Você não vai querer saber como isso aconteceu" disse entre risos.  
Victor:"Definitivamente você não vai querer"  
Aleksandra:"eu quero saber" disse firme.  
Nick:"Bom, deixa que eu conto" Disse se ajeitando novamente na cadeira.  
Victor:"Você tem a palavra" disse ainda rindo.  
Nick:"Bom, a gente se conheceu a uns dois anos atrás, eu fui visitar uns parentes na Rússia, lá eu fiquei sabendo de um lugar muito legal nos Urais, e decidi ir lá, então quando tava lá eu acabei sofrendo um pequeno incidente"  
Victor:"Pequeno incidente? Você caiu com o carro de um penhasco!" disse rindo.  
Nick:"Pra mim foi pequeno, bom, eu sofri esse pequeno incidente por causa de um outro carro, e segui os caras, afim de tirar satisfações com eles, e foi o que fiz, bati neles, mas a briga ocorreu num bar, e lá dentro do bar o Victor tava la, e a briga tomou grandes proporções" disse parando pra tomar mais um pouco de suco, Victor foi quem continuou.  
Victor:"E nós dois começamos a lutar, e saímos do bar, fomos até uma parte mais reservada, eu em transformei e ele também, e como temos incríveis poderes nós quase destruímos toda a floresta, mas no final, quando estávamos os dois cansados eu perguntei pra ele 'por que estamos brigando"  
Nick:"e eu respondi que não sabia, então paramos a luta e conversamos um pouco, depois saímos pra beber juntos e ficamos amigos" Disse rindo igual ao amigo.  
Jenny:'Vocês dois estavam lutando"  
Nick:"É! Mas naquela época nenhum de nós dois éramos muito fortes, eu treinei bastante, ele também, por isso que somos tão poderosos agora" Falou ainda rindo.  
Aleksandra:"Eu podia ter ficado sem essa história" Falou, risos de toda a mesa.  
Nick:"Nossa vez de perguntar... O que você faz nas horas vagas?" Perguntou olhando pra garota a sua frente.  
Aleksandra:"Como assim"  
Victor:'Quando você não esta no colégio ou não tem nada de importante para fazer, o que você faz?" Disse se aproximando mais da mesa.  
Aleksandra:"Sei lá... Eu vejo filmes e escuto música" Disse confusa.  
Nick:"Nada de mais" Comentou tomando mais um pouco do suco.  
Samara:"Eu pergunto... vocês tem namorada?" Perguntou com um sorriso, a amiga ao seu lado a olhou curiosa.  
Nick:"Nenhuma no momento, tive uma ano passado, mas nada sério" disse normalmente.  
Victor:"Eu terminei com a minha quando vim pra cá, ela disse que eu tava fugindo dela, chamei ela de louca e ela me deu um tapa e saiu chorando, achei tudo muito cabuloso" Disse, todos olharam pra ele como se ele fosse de outro planeta, Nickolai ria.  
Nick:"Meu deus do céu... Hahahaha... eu vou morrer de tanto rir... hahahaha" disse ainda rindo, levou um tapa na nuca do amigo, o que o fez se acalmar.  
Victor:"Eu devolvo a pergunta" Disse sorrindo pra Ivan, ao seu lado.  
Aleksandra:"o que"  
Nick:"Queremos saber se vocês tem namorados, ou namoradas" disse virando pra David e Daimom.  
David:"Nem" Disse, o parceiro balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
Eva:"Ele se mudou ano passado"  
Jenny:"Terminamos semana passada" disse num tom triste.  
Aleksandra:"Não..." disse baixo.  
Nick:"Que?" Perguntou sem conseguir ouvi-la, mas já sabia a resposta.  
Aleksandra:"Eu disse que não!" Falou alto, depois se recompôs.  
Nick:"E você?" Disse viando-se a Samara.  
Samara:"Bom... Não né... Não achei ainda alguém que me interesse" disse timidamente.  
Victor:"Bom, acabaram-se as perguntas boas a se fazer, tem mais alguma coisa que você queira perguntar ou podemos ir?" Perguntou puxando a carteira.  
Aleksandra:"Só mais uma coisa" Disse vagamente.  
Nick:"Pergunte" Disse terminando o copo de suco.  
Aleksandra:"Eu gostaria de saber se vocês..." Ela perdeu a voz.  
Nick:"Se nós"  
Aleksandra:"Se vocês conseguem fazer chover" Perguntou, todos riram, menos Ivan.  
Nick:"Nem eu nem o Vic conseguimos fazer chover" Disse olhando-a curioso.  
Victor:"por que você perguntou isso"  
Aleksandra:"Nada de mais" Disse ela pegando a mochila.  
Victor:"E vo lá pagar" disse se levantando.  
Daimom:'Perai, e o resto do dinheiro?" Perguntou puxando a carteira.  
Victor:"Se algum de vocês me estender alguma nota ou alguma moeda eu mato, eu convidei vocês, eu pago" disse saindo.  
Nick:"ele é assim mesmo, não liguem" Falou se levantando. "Só mais uma coisa" Falou olhando pra garota a sua frente. "Vocês duas tem algum apelido porque Samara e Aleksandra são nomes longos e chatos de se pronunciar numa conversa informal que nem essa" Disse sorrindo, as garotas riram.  
Aleksandra:"Ale, me chama de Ale"  
Samara:"Samy, mas se você em chamar se Samyzinha eu te mato" disse com um olhar assassino, mas depois voltou ao normal.  
Nick:"Beleza" falou pegando a mochila.  
Samara:"Ale, me diz uma coisa, porque você saiu tão brava da sala do diretor hoje?" Perguntou vendo Dimitri se aproximar.  
Aleksandra:"Você nem sabe, o turno da noite vai ser cancelado e todos os alunos serão colocados no turno da manhã, de agora em diante seremos a turma do terceiro ano A" Disse num tom indignado.  
Nick:"Tem turno da noite?" Perguntou, mas não foi ouvido, os outros estavam praguejando.  
Samara:"Não acredito, eles não podem fazer isso"  
Eva:"Não posso acreditar"  
Daimom:"Tamo fudido" Falou indignado.  
Victor:'Mas que merda é essa?" Perguntou com voz grave, todos olharam-no.  
Aleksandra:"O turno da noite é onde o pessoal realmente poderoso vai"  
Daimom:"Vocês poderiam ter e matriculado nele" Falou olhando os dois rapazes confusos.  
Victor:"Mas eu perguntei se havia um turno da noite, me disseram que não" Falou confuso.  
Aleksandra:"Essa decisão foi tomada já a algum tempo" Disse ela.  
Nick:"Pessoal poderoso? Doideira! Vamo ter diversão no clube de luta" Falou com um sorriso.  
Aleksandra:"Clube de luta? Vocês vão entrar pra ele?" perguntou curiosa.  
Victor:"Mas é óbvio que vamos"  
Nick:"Nunca que iríamos perder a chance de usar nossos poderes" Falou rindo.  
Samara:"Vocês são estranhos" Comentou olhando os dois, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto.  
Victor:"Quem naquele colégio não é?" Mais risos.  
Nick:"Bom, já são 4 e meia, vamos?" Disse depois de olhar no seu relógio.  
Samara:"Sim" Disse, todos saíram, e na frente da lanchonete cada um tomou rumo, Victor foi para o mesmo lado que Eva e Jenny, Daimom e David foram pro outro, e na direção do colégio foram Nickolai, Aleksandra e Samara. No caminho conversaram pouco, sobre amenidades, a maioria sobre o colégio. no Portão da frente Aleksandra entrou no colégio, samara e Ivan continuaram.  
Samara:"Seu nome do meio é Ivan não é?" Perguntou depois de algum tempo em silencio.  
Nick:"É, mas eu não gosto muito" Disse olhando pro chão a sua frente.  
Samara:"Entendo, eu também não gosto do meu nome do meio" Disse ela olhando pro céu.  
Nick:"Mas lá na lanchonete você não falou seu nome do meio"  
Samara:"Porque eu não gosto"  
Nick:"Fala ai" Disse ele sorrindo pra garota.  
Samara:"Não, é segredo, só a Ale que conhece" Disse ela timidamente.  
Nick:"Se você falar eu prometo que não conto pra ninguém" Disse ele colocando a cabeça mais a frente, fazendo com que ela o olhasse, ja que olhava pro céu.  
Samara:"Não me faça dizer ele" Disse ela hesitante.  
Nick:"Bom... Se você não quer dizer, tudo bem, não vou obrigá-la"Disse ele voltando a olhar pro chão a sua frente.  
Samara:"Obrigado" disse ela se tornando vermelha.  
Nick:"Você tem seus direitos" Disse ele sem olhá-la, houve um silencio depois disso.  
Samara:'Rachel, meu nome do meio é Rachel" Disse ela depois de uma quadra do mais puro silencio.  
Nick:"Bonito, mas sinceramente, não combina com você, nem Samara combina com você" disse ele levantando o olhar, olhando o horizonte,a garota ficou confusa.  
Samara:"É? E qual nome combina comigo?" Perguntou curiosa e confusa.  
Nick:"Perfeição" Disse sorrindo, a garota corou, ele parou de andar e disse: "Bom, eu vou ficar por aqui" Disse indicando uma casa do outro lado da rua.  
Samara:"Eu moro daqui a 40 metros, se quiser é só aparecer lá, é uma casa amarela com portão verde" Disse ela parando para olhar a casa que ele indicou.  
Nick:"Eu apareço, mas não hoje" disse começando a atravessar a rua. "Mas Amarelo com verde é uma combinação perigosa" disse virando e começando a andar de costas, a garota riu. "Até amanha" disse acenando com a mão, ela devolveu o aceno e o viu entrar da casa antes de voltar a caminhar. Pensava em como achava ele bonito, achara ele um gato, educado de sua própria maneira, mas educado. Gostara dele desde que o vira sentado no banco no pátio, Aleksandra falara que ele deveria ser o aluno novo, na hora pensou 'tomara que seja, é bonitinho', mas se assustou quando soube do que aconteceu no prédio de esportes, disseram que os dois quase mataram todos de susto. Mas não importava, ele era bonitinho, chegou em casa e fez suas obrigações e foi logo para o quarto, pensar sobre o aluno novo.  
Numa casa ali perto um garoto Russo pensava em como estava ferrado naquele ano, estava apaixonado por duas garotas, e elas eram melhores amigas! Não conseguia acreditar em como o amor é traiçoeiro, mas fazia muito tempo que não se apaixonava, na verdade, nunca se apaixonou de verdade, foram, como costumava dizer, 'atrações momentâneas da carne', não sabia o que fazer.  
Um rapaz alto de cabelos compridos estava por se exercitar em casa, pensando no colégio, pensava em como estava feliz em ver seu antigo amigo, mas pensava também em como iria fazer pra terminar a sua missão, ela era importante demais para ser deixada de lado, era vida ou morte, nesse caso, a vida de muitos pela morte de um.  
A garota estava cansada, gostava de ser a Presidente do Conselho Estudantil, e ter todas aquelas responsabilidades, mas estava sempre cansada, nunca tivera tempo pra si mesma, claro, tinha suas amigas, mas nunca saíra com elas, a pergunta de Nickolai, o aluno novo, a deixara intrigada, ela nunca teve tempo livre, nunca teve um namorado, mas gostava de um garoto, mas ele nunca ligaria pra ela, nunca, e ninguém sabia quem ele era, ninguém.  
No dia seguinte Nickolai saiu cedo de casa, eram 6 e meia da manhã, era muito cedo, mas gostara do seu novo colégio, chegaria as 7 se caminhasse normalmente, mas decidiu ir voando, se transformou em casa e foi voando, adorava aquilo, voar era seu maior prazer, o vento que roçava em seu rosto o fazia se sentir livre, livre de verdade, livre como nunca seria. Chegou no colégio era 10 pras 7, chegaria antes, mas deu várias voltas no bairro antes de ir para lá, aterrissou perto do prédio de esportes, o prédio onde pintaram seu cabelo, mas não estava mais colorido. Se dirigiu até o banco do dia anterior, lá encontrou Victor conversando com Eva, Jenny e um outro rapaz que ainda não conhecia.  
Victor:"Fala Nick!" Gritou ao vê-lo.  
Nick:"Eai! Bom dia pessoal" disse virando pro outros.  
Eva:"Você não conhece Nickolai, mas esse é o Vinny" disse mostrando um garoto de cabelos vermelhoe e olhos negros, com um sorriso apertou a mão do jovem.  
Vinny:"Prazer"  
Nick:"Não se depender de mim!" Disse, ele e Victor riram, os outros ficaram com caras de tontos.  
Victor:"Uma história antiga, um dia eu conto" Falou ainda rindo.  
Nick:"Bom, eu tenho que resolver uma coisa, depois a gente se fala" Disse acenando indo em direção ao prédio.  
Eva:"Ele é um cara legal" Disse vendo ele se distanciar.  
Victor:"Pena que seja muito sentimental" disse recostando a cabeça para trás.  
Jenny:"Como assim?" Perguntou sentando-se ao lado do rapaz.  
Victor:"Ele é sentimental demais, se ele se sentir magoado ele chora, fica um tempão só na dele, mas fora isso é gente boa" Disse com a cabeça ainda para trás.  
Vinny:"Ele é sentimental é?" Perguntou sentando-se também.  
Victor:"Sim, mas não é pro teu bico" Disse virando a cabeça pro garoto, risadas.  
Ivan foi até a sala do Diretor para ter com ele uma breve conversa, este o recebeu cortezmente, mas ficara intrigado de primeiro instante com o motivo da visita.  
William:"Algum problema senhor Spacov?" Perguntou sentando-se.  
Nick:"Por enquanto William, nenhum, mas tenho uma duvida que acredito que somente o senhor possa responder" Disse de em pé.  
William:"Qual e a duvida"  
Nick:"foi por minha causa e do Vic que o senhor cancelou o turno noturno?" Pergunto, o senhor de cabelos grisalhos arregalou os olhos por detrás do óculos.  
William:"Por que pergunta isso"  
Nick:"Responda por favor"  
William:"Não, não foi por causa de vocês, e nem teria como ser, decidi isso ja faz algum tempo, e a transferência de vocês dois foi quase que súbita ao inicio das aulas" disse com voz firme.  
Nick:"Me desculpe incomodá-lo então, mas pra mim tinha parecido outra coisa" Disse se retirando da sala, não acreditara na resposta do Senhor Jones. Enquanto voltava para o pátio esbarrou num cara de sobre tudo preto e de cabelos loiros, este o encarara.  
Nick:"Quer tirar uma foto?" Perguntou olhando-o firmemente.  
Danny:"Danny não tira foto de ninguém" Disse avançando sobre o Russo.  
Nick:"Nem se olha no espelho, porque se se olhasse veria que é feio e não andaria por ai sem uma mascara" falou dando um passo a frente.  
Danny:"Você ta querendo morrer"  
Nick:"Não, você ta"  
Danny:"Quer resolver isso lá fora, defunto?" Perguntou avançando mais um passo, encostando seu peito no do outro.  
Nick:"Não sei, eu vou pra lá, mas se um cadáver puder me seguir, vou querer resolver sim" Disse caminhando confiante até a saída, o jovem o seguira rindo, outros também seguiam, queriam ver o que daria aquela luta.  
Daimom:"Aquele não é o Nickolai?" Perguntou apontando para o Russo que saia do prédio.  
Victor:"É!" Disse.  
Vinny:"E o Danny ta saindo logo atrás, i, vai da morte hoje"  
Victor:"Por que"  
David:"Danny não deixa que o desafiem sem que mate seu adversário" Disse ele hesitante.  
Victor:"Acreditem em mim, se alguém vai morrer hoje, vai ser esse Danny" Falou se levantando. "Se quiserem ver a luta é bom se apressarem, porque a platéia ta lotando o local" Falou indo em direção ao amigo. Numa área a Esquerda do prédio da escola Ivan parara e esperava seu adversário, ele chegou e retirou seu sobretudo e colocara sobre um banco.  
Danny:"Ja tem testamento rapaz?" Perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.  
Nick:"Não preciso de um, eu não vou morrer" disse com um sorriso macabro no rosto.  
Danny:"é o que vamos ver" Disse vendo o rapaz retirar uma camiseta preta que usava e entregá-la a um jovem de grande estatura, era Victor.  
Nick:"o que você acha? Vou me divertir?" Perguntou entregando a mochila e a camiseta.  
Victor:"Vai, e muito, queria estar no seu lugar" Falou pegando as coisas.  
Nick:"De repente eu não mato ele, dai da próxima você vai" Disse se distanciando.  
Victor:"Combinado!" Gritou vendo-o se distanciar.  
O rapaz de cabelos amarelos brilhantes se posicionou pra luta, Nick ficou parado, analisando o seu adversário, Danny foi quem fez o primeiro movimento avançara sobre Nickolai com o punho levantado, e dera um soco direto no rosto do Russo, esse nem se mexera, deixara com que o soco o atingisse, sua cabeça foi jogada para o lado com incrível velocidade e força.  
Danny:"Eai? Quer desistir? Se você implorar talvez não o mate" Disse arrogantemente.  
Nick:"A não ser que esse soco seja 5 da sua força máxima, você é quem deve implorar pela vida" Disse voltando a ficar ereto.  
Danny:"Seu FDP!" Disse avançando, pronto a dar outro soco, Spacov deteve seu braço com uma mão, os olhos do loiro arregalaram-se e viram de relance um sorriso nos lábios de seu adversário antes de ser arremessado a uma considerável distancia.  
Danny:"Bom, muito bom" Disse se levantando. "Finalmente alguém que valha a pena" Disse arrancando com um único puxão sua camiseta, e seu corpo se tornou negro como uma noite sem lua.  
Nick:"Eu também conheço alguns truques" Disse antes que seu corpo se tornasse maior, e com asas.  
Danny:'Interessante" disse avançando sobre o outro, com uma tremenda velocidade tentava acertar o outro, mas este se desviava, e ainda não atacara, numa ultima tentativa Danny pulara para trás e derá uma voadera sobre o outro, que se desviara e ao mesmo dera um soco na barriga do loiro. no chão ele gemia de dor.  
Nick:"Sabe, eu pensei em deixá-lo vivo, mas mudei de idéia" Disse fechando o punho direito e colocando a mão esquerda sobre ele, seus olhos se fecharam, e arrastou sua mão para o lado, e onde ela passou uma lamina de gelo se formou, uma espada de 90cm apareceu em sua mão, feita de gelo, e com ela avançou novamente sobre o loiro, este se levantara e conseguira desviar.  
Danny:"Você quer usar armas?" Perguntou fechando os punhos, e então uma forma elétrica de uma espada se formara.  
Nick:"Eletricidade, faz tempo, mas você não sabe com quem esta se metendo" Disse começando a correr pra cima do outro, as espadas se chocaram, Nick a segurava somente com uma mão, com a outra segurou na espada elétrica.  
Nick:"Eu gosto de eletricidade"disse começando a absorver a energia da espada de seu aniversário.  
Danny:"isso é impossível" Exclamou vendo sua espada se desfazer e então ja sem barreira a espada feita de gelo de Ivan cortou o peito de Danny, ele começou a sangrar e se distanciara, se refugiando num canto.  
Nick:"Tá bom, já chega, alguém leve ele pra enfermaria, a não ser que queiram vê-lo morrer sangrando" Disse voltando ao normal e indo até seus amigos.  
Daimom:"Cara, você é demais!" Exclamou alegre.  
Vinny:"Nossa, como você é forte"  
Samara:'E lindo' Pensou a garota logo atrás.  
Victor:"Lembre-se do que você disse, da próxima vez sou eu"  
Nick:"Ta bom, a não ser que seja pessoal" Disse colocando a camiseta.  
Victor:"Você tem que me ensinar a fazer aquela espada, eu sempre tentei, nunca consegui direito"  
Nick:"E você me ensina aquilo" Falou piscando o olho.  
Victor:"Bele!" Exclamou entregando a mochila ao amigo.  
Aleksandra:"Eu não acredito que vocês já entraram numa briga" Falou enquanto caminhava na direção do pequeno grupo de amigos.  
Samara:"Calma Ale"  
Aleksandra:"Me acalmar? Sabe quantas regras ele quebrou?" Perguntou a amiga, ela ficou quieta.  
Nick:"Olha, eu não matei ele e também não destruí nada" falou passando reto pela garota que lhe despertava grandes emoções.  
Aleksandra:"Mesmo assim! Vai ter Punição!" gritou, o Russo parou e voltou até ela, ela recuou um passo, mas seu olhar continuava o mesmo, o de desaprovação.  
Nick:"olha, eu não quero problemas, mas eu arranjei um, e o resolvi, agora não ha mais problemas, por favor, ja são 7 e 20, daqui a pouco começa a aula, depois a gente conversa mais" disse saindo em direção ao prédio.  
Aleksandra:"É bom que não se meta mais em confusões" Disse para o jovem que se distanciava, os outros olhavam para ele como se fosse um heroi. No caminho para a sala uma garota de cabelos ruivos e de olhos azuis o parara.  
Ruiva:"Você deve ser o aluno novo, o que derrotou o Danny não é"  
Nick:"Sim, sou eu, e você deve ser"  
Izabella:"Izabella, mas me chame de Iza" Disse com um sorriso.  
Nick:"o que você quer?" Perguntou irritando-se com a garota.  
Izabella:"Conversar oras, não é todo dia que entra um cara tão bonito como você no meu colégio" Disse se aproximando do rapaz.  
Nick:"Eu? Bonito?" Perguntou surpreso com a aproximação.  
Izabella:"Claro!" Disse ela chegando bem perto dele.  
Nick:"Obrigado, mas infelizmente a aula já vai começar, talvez depois a gente converse mais" Disse dando um passo para o lado.  
Izabella:"Qualquer coisa eu estou na turma B!" Gritou para o rapaz que andava de costas, olhando-a, ele acenou, ela riu maliciosamente quando o viu entrar pela porta.  
Dentro da sala de aula sentou-se normalmente, mas estava cansado, não fisicamente, mas mentalmente, todas aquelas coisas acontecendo estavam deixando ele louco. Na verdade, se sentia insano mesmo, não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, uma escola onde poderia usar seus poderes, encontrou seu melhor amigo novamente, e se apaixonara, não por uma, mas por duas garotas, lindas, mas que eram melhores amigas, realmente, estava cansado. No primeiro intervalo ele estava a conversar com seus amigos quando viu Samara puxar Aleksandra para dentro do prédio, seus amigos saíram para ver um jogo que estava tendo na quadra, apenas Victor ficara.  
Victor:"Ta, eu vi como você olho pra ela" Disse cutucando o russo.  
Nick:"o que?" Perguntou espantado com a pergunta.  
Victor:"Eu vi que você ta apaixonado pela Aleksandra, não mente pra mim, eu te conheço" Disse com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.  
Nick:"Bom... É... O jeito dela é muito..." Disse ele hesitante.  
Victor:"Sensual, eu sei" falou rindo.  
Nick:"E você gostou da loirinha" Falou dando uma cotovelada de leve.  
Victor:"Ta tão na cara assim"  
Nick:"Não, mas como você me conhece eu te conheço" Falou antes de começarem a rir juntos.  
Victor:"Então eu vou lá fazer média" Disse se levantando.  
Nick:"Vai firme!" Gritou vendo o amigo se distanciar, o cabelo dele ainda estava colorido, e não via que aquilo incomodava-o. Não viu quando uma figura de cabelos ruivos aparecera atrás de si.  
izabella:"Ola" Disse ao se sentar ao lado do rapaz.  
Nick:"olá" Disse ele automaticamente.  
Izabella:"Você não me disse seu nome" Disse ela se sentando ainda mais perto dele.  
Nick:"Nickolai Ivan Spacov" Disse ele desconfortável com a proximidade com a garota.  
Izabella:"Bom, Nickolai, você já conhece muita gente aqui no colégio?" Perguntou ainda próxima dele, olhando-o nos olhos.  
Nick:"Bom, Alem do Danny?" Perguntou com um sorriso, a garota riu. "Conheço o Victor, um outro aluno novo, mas ja o conhecia, conheço o Daimom, o David, o Vinny, a Samara, a Eva e sua irmã, conheço também a Aleksandra" Disse normalmente, mas não viu passar um raio pelos olhos da garota sua frente quando disse o nome da Presidente do Conselho.  
Izabella:"Me inclui na lista?" Pediu com um sorriso doce.  
Nick:"Ta incluída" Falou sorrindo.  
Izabella:"Bom, eu tenho que ir" Disse se levantando. "Até outra hora" Disse acenando enquanto caminhava.  
Victor:"Não perde tempo né o garanhão?" Perguntou o rapaz alto que se aproximava.  
Nick:"Essa garota é muito estranha"  
Victor:'Bom, mas se você gosta mesmo da Aleksandra é bom explicar o que ela tava fazendo tão próxima de você" Disse apontando pra cima. O Russo viu uma garota de cabelos lisos e negros apoiada no parapeito do terraço olhando pra eles.  
Nick:"ela viu tudo?" perguntou assustado.  
Victor:"Sim" Disse ele respirando fundo.  
Nick:"Bom, eu vou lá falar pra ela, e explicar" Disse ele se levantando.  
Victor:"Vai lá que eu cuido do resto" Disse ele pro amigo que se distanciava, Nickolai parou.  
Nick:"Que resto?" Perguntou intrigado.  
Victor:"Esquece e vai logo, que ja vai bater" Disse ele fazendo sinal para que o amigo saísse. Enquanto subia as escadas ele olhou no relógio, eram 10 e 25, em 5 minutos daria o sinal para o recomeço das aulas, se apressou.  
No terraço duas garotas conversavam.  
Samara:"Ale, eu te conheço, você ta gostando de alguém, vai fala pra mim" Disse ela se aproximando da amiga apoiada no parapeito.  
Aleksandra:"Não posso"  
Samara:"Por que"  
Aleksandra:"É segredo" Falou ela timidamente.  
Samara:"Vamo fazer assim, eu digo de quem eu gosto e você diz que quem você gosta"Falou sorrindo.  
Aleksandra:"Tudo bem" disse saindo de perto do parapeito.  
Samara:"Eu gosto do... Nickolai" Falou hesitante e timidamente.  
Aleksandra:"o que? Como pode gostar dele? Conheceu ele ontem"  
Samara:"eu achei ele um doce, bonito e educado" Falou ela com o rosto vermelho.  
Aleksandra:"Olha, ele é encrenca, vai por mim, ele não é uma boa pessoa"  
Samara:"Mas eu gosto dele, ele foi muito gentil comigo ontem"  
Aleksandra:"Eu sei coisas dele que você não sabe, vai por mim, ele não é uma boa pessoa, ele é um marginal" Disse apertando os braços da amiga. "Acredite em mim, você vai ser muito mais feliz se não se aproximar dele"  
Samara:"Se você diz" Disse ela com os olhos marejados, e para mudar de assunto continuou: "Sua vez, me diz de quem você gosta"  
Um rapaz apressado subia o último lance de escadas para o terraço, não sabia do que falar com a garota, nem tinha idéia de porque estava fazendo aquilo, mas estava certo de que devia explicar tudo a ela.  
Aleksandra:"tudo bem" Disse ela. "Eu gosto do"  
Nick:"Quero fala contigo..." Disse abrindo a porta.  
Aleksandra:"EU GOSTO DO RAY!" Gritou.  
Nick:"Aleksandra" disse atônito, os três se olharam por algum tempo, sem dizer nada, o rapaz tinha vontade de pular do terraço.  
Nick:"Ale...Eu..." Gaguejou antes de ouvir o sinal.  
Samara:"Melhor voltarmos pra sala" disse puxando a amiga, e olhando atentamente o rapaz ao passar por ele, este ficou lá mais alguns momentos depois foi até o parapeito e pulou, claro, não iria morrer, mas a sensação o faria recobrar os sentidos, caiu agachado no pátio, criando um pequeno desnível no chão, mais ninguém por lá, correu para a sala, foi o ultimo a chegar, recebeu uma bronca do professor, depois se sentou no seu lugar, apoiando a cabeça na mesa e assim ficando lá até o segundo intervalo, não ligando pro insistente amigo que tentava descobrir o que acontecera no terraço.  
Na cantina todos comiam, menos Nickolai que sentara-se apenas com um copo de suco a sua frente. Victor se aproximou.  
Victor:"Não vai comer?" Perguntou colocando a sua bandeja na mesa.  
Nick:"Não to muito bem" Disse ele mexendo os dedos aleatoriamente.  
Victor:"Entendo, me fala, o que rolo lá no terraço?" Perguntou ele comendo, o rapaz sentira novamente a dor no peito, mas não demonstrou.  
Nick:"Quando cheguei lá ela já tinha saído"  
Victor:"Tem que treinar um pouco mais subir escadas" disse rindo, o rapaz a sua frente abriu um meio sorriso, e então colocou a mão no bolso e tirou uma pequena garrafa.  
Victor:"É o que eu to pensando?" perguntou olhando ele colocar o conteúdo da garrafa no copo.  
Nick:"É, por que? Quer?" Perguntou estendendo a garrafa pela metade.  
Victor:"Não, eu parei de beber vodka de dia" Disse ele voltando a comer.  
Nick:"Bom pra você" Disse despejando o resto do conteúdo, depois pegou e virou o copo que continha vodka e suco.  
Victor:'Você também devia parar" Disse ele vendo o rapaz largando o copo na mesa, deixando-o rolar por ela.  
Nick:"É, devia..." Disse vagamente.  
Victor:"Você tem companhia" disse apontando pra Aleksandra que se aproximava com uma cara meio assustada.  
Aleksandra:"Preciso falar com você" Disse dirigindo-se ao Russo.  
Nick:"Tudo bem" falou virando-se na cadeira para encará-la.  
Aleksandra:"Aqui não, em outro lugar, vem comigo" Disse fazendo sinal para que ele a seguisse, e foi isso que ele fez, quando estava a uns dez metros da mesa ele olhou pra trás, Victor levantou o polegar e piscou o olho. Eles caminharam até o pátio, onde nunca havia alguém naquele horário.  
Nick:"Bom, tamo sozinho, o que você quer falar?" Perguntou desolado.  
Aleksandra:"Olha, eu sempre fui muito esforçada no colégio, sempre fiz de tudo pra ser a melhor aluna, nunca tive tempo pra mim, nem pra garotos. Ano passado, no meio do ano, um novo garoto entrou no colégio, é o Ray, ele é alto, forte, bom nos esportes, doce, educado, estudioso, um verdadeiro cavalheiro, um homem com H maiúsculo, eu me apaixonei por ele perdidamente, estava logo escrevendo o nome dele em folhas, de todas as maneiras e cores" Desabafava a garota.  
Nick:"Ale... Eu..." Gaguejou, mas foi interrompido Aleksandra:"Deixa eu terminar" disse respirando fundo. "Sabe, ninguém sabia sobre isso até hoje mais cedo, eu gritei daquele jeito não por vergonha, mas por orgulho de estar amando ele, e quando eu vi você passando por aquela porta e escutando meu maior segredo eu"  
Nick:"Você pensou" disse interrompendoa garota. "Que ja que eu sou, como você disse, um marginal, eu poderia sair por ai contando pra todo mundo que você gostava dele, não é?" Ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, então ele continuou: "Pois espero que me perdoe por não corresponder as suas expectativas, mas eu nunca contei um segredo que foi a mim confiado, nunca" disse ele dando as costas para a garota, uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos, uma lágrima solitária. "Acredite em mim, eu não vou contar pra ninguém"  
Aleksandra:"Obrigado, realmente, muito obrigado" Disse la com os olhos marejados.  
Nick:"Olha, eu quero lhe dar um conselho" disse virando-se, não havia mais lágrima eu seu rosto, mas a vontade do garoto era de haver muitas. "Hoje, depois da aula esquece suas obrigações e vai pra casa, toma um banho e dorme o melhor que você puder, amanha quando chegar aqui no colégio você vai se declarar pra esse cara ai" Disse sorrindo.  
Aleksandra:"o que?" Perguntou com um sorriso.  
Nick:"Isso mesmo, amanha de manhã quando você chegar a primeira coisa que vai fazer é se declarar pra ele, se ele gostar do que ouvir, você vai ser a garota mais feliz do mundo, se não você tentou, mas tente, porque o pior arrependimento é aquele das coisas que NÃO fizemos" disse sorrindo falsamente.  
Aleksandra:"Nickolai!" Disse abraçando-o. "obrigado, é isso mesmo que eu vou fazer, sabe, eu pensei mesmo que você fosse contar de quem eu gostava" Falou soltando o garoto. "Muito obrigado" Falou antes de dar o sinal.  
Nick:"Melhor voltar pra sala" Disse sorrindo.  
Aleksandra:"Você não vem?" perguntou curiosa.  
Nick:'Já vou, estou só um pouco indisposto hoje, só vou pegar um ar fresco"Falou respirando forte Aleksandra:'Tá bom" disse entrando no prédio, ele caiu de joelhos e colocou as mãos no rosto, depois de uns 10 segundos ele levantou-se, pensou em se enterrar, depois daquilo não tinha mais coração, o que havia feito? Disse pra garota que gostava pra ficar com outro, voltou pra sala ainda mais desolado que antes, pra ele o resto da aula foi uma eternidade, na saída todos estavam reunidos na saída esperando ele, que ficara na sala terminando de arrumar tudo, não percebera quando dera o sinal.  
Victor:"Ele disse que não tava muito bem hoje" Comentou com os outros.  
Aleksandra:"Disse o mesmo pra mim"  
Samara:"Será que ele ta doente"  
Vinny:"Nem, do jeito que ele bateu no Danny hoje?" Perguntou sorrindo.  
Eva:"Foi uma luta feia"  
Jenny:'Eu não gosto de lutas" Disse fungando o nariz.  
Daimom:"Mas temos que admitir, foi uma bela surra que ele deu no Danny"  
Victor:"Surra? Aquilo foi só diversão, tinha que ver quando eu lutava com ele, não tinha ninguém vivo pra conta o que aconteceu, nem também existiria mais prédio do colégio" falou se apoiando na parede.  
David:"Vocês lutavam pra que"  
Victor:"Diversão, esporte, passatempo, e pra ver quem é o melhor"  
Samara:"Vocês dois hein"  
Victor:"Cada um cada um" disse vendo ele descer as escadas. "lá vem ele"  
Samara:"Nickolai, você esta bem?" Perguntou preocupada.  
Nick:"Não, sinto muito, mas não vou poder acompanhá-la hoje, pessoal, até amanha" Disse ele ja tirando a camisa, se transformou ainda caminhando, o primeiro passo no pátio deu com o pé esquerdo, e foi com ele que se impulsionou e levantou vôo.  
Victor:"Ele ta estranho hoje" Disse, Aleksandra e Samara se olharam, mas não devia ser o que aconteceu no terraço, mas não sabiam que era exatamente aquilo que o deixou daquele jeito, no caminho de casa ele passou perto, voou até um grande campo que havia ao lado da cidade, la ele fechara as asas e deixara-se cair no campo, com o choque ele se esfolara um pouco, nessas horas de sofrimento a dor física o fazia se esquecer a mental, como queria ter alguém pra lutar, decidiu caminhar um pouco, qual não foi sua surpresa que ao passar por um beco ele viu um cara sendo arremessado, ele tinha cabelos brancos e estava só de calça.  
Nick:"Você ta precisando de ajuda meu amigo? afinal, quem é você?" Perguntou se aproximando.  
Diogo:"Meu nome é Diogo, e não preciso de ajuda" Disse levantando-se. "E a não ser que queira sair-se ferido é melhor sair" Disse colocando-se a frente do Russo. "Sai já dai Jimmy!" Gritou, um rapaz de olhos negros e cabelo curto saiu do beco segurando uma corrente.  
Jimmy:"Diogo, você vai morrer!" Gritou lançando a corrente, o rapaz desviou-se.  
Nick:"Exatamente o que eu queria" Disse largando a mochila e sua camisa. "Mas quem e ajudo?" Perguntou olhando os dois desferirem inumeros golpes um no outro.  
Jimmy:'Morre seu desgraçado!" Disse criando uma enorme bola de fogo com as mãos e lançando-a sobre o rapaz de cabelos brancos, ele se desviara, mas a bola de fogo foi e direção a um grupo de garotas que passeavam, Ivan não sabia quem ajudar na luta, mas ali sabia que devia proteger elas.  
Diogo:"Garotas! Cuidado!" Gritou indo em direção a elas, mas foi impedido por um golpe de Jimmy.  
Nick:"Merda, essa é grande" Disse segurando a bola de fogo com as mãos. "Não tem como resfriá-la" Disse avançando um passo, depois arremessou ela sobre a dupla, Jimmy pressionava Diogo contra a parede.  
Jimmy:"Agora você morre!" Disse forçando o pescoço dele, com a intenção de quebrá-lo.  
Diogo:'Não, você é que vai!" Disse dando um soco bem no pescoço do outro, e depois pulou para o lado, a enorme bola de fogo atingiu em cheio o jovem de cabelos curtos.  
Nick:"Pronto, matei ele e nem tive chances de lutar" Falou desapontado vendo as garotas se distanciarem sem nem mesmo perceberem o que acontecera.  
Jimmy:"Então foi você?" Perguntou ele saindo das chamas, seu casaco estava em chamas.  
Nick:"Bom, você é forte" disse se colocando em posição de luta, e então avançou, a luta foi incrível, golpes desferidos com intensa força e velocidade, ninguém era atingido, até que Ivan perdera o equilíbrio e deixara-se acertar com um chute do outro que o jogara na parede, desnorteado, o outro veio e colocara a mão na direção do Russo.  
Jimmy:"Morra insolente!" Feixes amarelos apareceram na mão dele, mas um soco de Diogo o fizera cair no chão.  
Diogo:"ele é dos meus, você não vai encostar nele" Disse se posicionando, o russo ja se levantara com a mão do queixo.  
Nick:"Você é bom" Disse esfregando o queixo.  
Jimmy:"Morram insolentes!" Gritou, mas uma mão que aparecera por de trás das sombras do beco o fizera parar, depois fez se ouvi uma voz, parecia uma sinfonia de tão bela, bela e mortal.  
Voz:"Jim, deixe-os viver por enquanto"  
Jimmy:"Ja que você pede, Camil" Disse ele dando o braço a uma garota de longos cabelo negros e de olhos também negros que aparecera.  
Jimmy:"Aproveitem o que lhes resta de vida" E saiu gargalhando.  
Diogo:"Valeu cara"  
Nick:"Eu que agradeço, eu to sem prática" Disse pegando sua mochila e camiseta.  
Diogo:"Você não estuda la no 'Colégio Quatro Pontos' ?" Perguntou se aproximando.  
Nick:"Sim, por que?" Perguntou vestindo a camiseta Diogo:"Também estudo lá, foi você quem bateu no Danny né"  
Nick:"É" disse ele colocando a mochila nas costas.  
Diogo:"Bom, eu tenho que ir, a gente se fala a amanha" Disse saindo pra um lado.  
Nick:"Pode ser" Disse indo pro outro, chegou em casa já estava escurecendo, nem jantou, antes de dormir pensou: 'Amanhã vai ser foda...E eu que pensei que esse ia se um ano legal' pensou se virando na cama e dormindo.

Continua...

N/A: Agora sim ta uma copia do Colégio Heiwa, mas acreditem em mim, vai ser muito deiferente, em certos pontos, bom, mesmo assim, vlw a consideração. 25/3/2006 


	3. Chapter 3

Eternamente poderosos - Cap 3

A manhã estava bela, a jovem garota que acordara cedo também era bela, hoje seria o SEU dia, o garoto que tanto admirava iria saber de seus sentimentos, não oprimidos, mas camuflados. Antes de sair de casa pensou 'Nossa, aquele Nickolai hein? E eu que pensei mal dele... Acho que vo dá uma mãozinha pra ele com a Samy, ele merece, ela também, nossa, estou tão feliz hoje que poderia ir voando pro colégio" Pensou um pouco mais, depois parou, deu uma olhada em volta, ninguém na rua, ajeitou melhor a mochila e então seus pés saíram do chão, e graciosamente começou a flutuar, gostava de voar, mas não era permitido, 'só hoje', pensou ela.  
Nickolai fora o primeiro a chegar no colégio, lá viu todos os outros chegarem, quando chegou Vinny, Daimom, David e um outro rapaz, que supôs ser o tal Chris, já que empurrava Vinny para longe, e este tentava agarrá-lo, achou engraçado, mas não conseguiu rir, todos se cumprimentaram e apresentaram ao aluno novo o amigo que não aparecera no outro dia.  
David:"o que que deu em você ontem?" Perguntou de em pé a frente do Russo.  
Nick:"Não sei... Não me senti muito bem..." Falou vagamente.  
Daimom:"Realmente você não parecia bem, principalmente depois do primeiro intervalo" comentou, Ivan o olhou depois voltou a olhar para o chão.  
Nick:"Quem é o Ray?" Perguntou do nada.  
Chris:"o Ray? Por que você quer saber?" Perguntou curioso.  
Nick:"É que eu ouvi o nome dele ontem, queria saber quem é" Disse a primeira desculpa que lhe veio a cabeça.  
David:"Ray é o equivalente masculino a Aleksandra"  
Daimom:"Todas as garotas gostam dele"  
Vinny:"Ele é lindo, forte e tem classe" disse suspirando, todos olharam pra ele. "Que foi"  
Nick:"Entendo"  
David:'Ontem quando fomos ver aquele jogo lá na quadra ele tava jogando"  
Nick:"Sei..." disse levantando o olhar, e viu Diogo entrando pelo portão, este fez um sinal para que fosse até ele. "Eu preciso ver um conhecido meu" disse pegando a mochila e saindo sem dar maiores explicações. Todos viram quando ele se aproximou do rapaz de cabelos brancos.  
Nick:"que foi?" perguntou secamente.  
Diogo:"É que ontem eu não tive oportunidade de me apresentar, sou Diogo Hernandes" disse estendendo a mão, o Russo a apertou, mas sem muito animo.  
Nick:"Pode me responder uma coisa"  
Diogo:"Diga"  
Nick:'Por que disse que eu era um dos seus?" Perguntou olhando nos olhos de Hernandes.  
Diogo:"Bom, é que eu sou, digamos, apaixonado pelas mulheres" disse vagamente, o Russo o olhou estranho. "Eu amo todas elas, eu faço de tudo pra proteger elas, quando você protegeu aquelas garotas eu vi que você se importava também" disse sorrindo finalmente.  
Nick:"E aquele cara? Quem era"  
Diogo:"O Jimmy estuda aqui também, ele é tipo o manda-chuva, ninguém tem coragem de desafiar ele, eu fui o primeiro, e foi ontem, você bateu no Danny, que era amigo dele, e lutou contra ele, ele ta querendo te matar, toma cuidado" disse num tom preocupado.  
Nick:"Tudo bem, eu me cuido" disse com um meio sorriso, uma garota de cabelos ruivos gritava o nome do Russo, Izabella começou a se aproximar da dupla.  
Diogo:"Olha, eu vou te dizer uma coisa sobre essa garota, ela, eu não protejo" Disse saindo, a garota veio e abrassou Ivan.  
Nick:"Que isso?" Perguntou sendo abraçado.  
Izabella:"Eu to te abraçando oras, não somos amigos?" Disse largando-o.  
Nick:"Somos" disse estranhando a atitude dela.  
Izabella:"Bom, eu vim aqui pra saber de uma coisa" Disse se aproximando dele.  
Nick:"Pergunte então" Falou vendo ela se aproximar.  
Izabella:"Eu gostaria de saber..." disse encostando-se no rapaz, colocou sua cabeça do lado da dele, e deixou-se respirar no seu ouvido.  
Nick:'o que você quer saber?" Perguntou nervoso com a situação, e do nada uma pequena dor de cabeça lhe veio, fechou os olhos.  
Izabella:"Eu queria saber se..." disse ainda com a cabeça do lado da dele, então sorriu e disse: "Se você quer entrar pro clube de luta, sabe, eu sou a lider e estou em busca de novos lutadores" disse se afastando um pouco.  
Nick:"Isso que você queria saber?" Perguntou colocando mão na cabeça, a dor diminuira, mas continuava com uma certa intensidade.  
Izabella:"É"  
Nick:"Bom, quero sim... Eu e meu amigo vamos querer" Disse com um olho fechado, tentando amenizar aquela dor infernal.  
Izabella:"Ótimo, me procurem no intervalo, e muito obrigado!" Disse se aproximando e deu um selinho no rapaz, que ficara atonito.  
Nick:'De nada" conseguiu dizer enquanto a via se distanciar, ela olhou pro céu, ele seguiu seu olhar e viu Aleksandra voando, ela aterrissou próximo do prédio de esportes, e fez um sinal para que ele fosse até ela, e foi o que fez.  
Aleksandra:"Eu queria vê-lo antes de ir lá falar com ele" Disse sorrindo.  
Nick:"Você ta perdendo tempo, vai logo" Disse com um sorriso descaradamente falso, mas a alegria que a garota sentia não deixou que visse.  
Aleksandra:"Então eu vou" E saiu andando alegremente, o rapaz sentiu seu coração pegando fogo, poderia morrer naquele momento que não lamentaria, nem um pouco. Voltou para o local onde seus amigos estavam, eles haviam ido para a sala, então foi pra lá que foi.  
Na sala do terceiro ano B um rapaz alto, com seu 1,82 de altura, seus cabelos curtos e castanhos arrumava sua agenda. Seu nome? Ray Ironfield. Seu status de melhor aluno devia ser mantido, estava sozinho na sala quando viu Izabella entrar.  
Ray:"Oi Iza!" Cumprimentou estranhando a entrada dela tão cedo.  
Izabella:"Ray... Eu queria falar com você" Disse timidamente.  
Ray:"Fale" Disse baixando a sua agenda eletrônica olhando aquela garota a sua frente.  
Na sala do Terceiro Ano A um grupo de amigos havia se formado em volta de um livro, todos viram quando um rapaz com cara de abatido entrou na sala.  
Victor:"Nick?" Você ta bem?" Perguntou Dimitri ao amigo.  
Nick:"É..." disse ofegante.  
Samara:"Nickolai, eu queria falar com você" Disse timidamente e com o rosto corado, o rapaz não escutara o pedido, na verdade, sua mente não entendia nada que acontecia naquele momento.  
Nick:"Agora não da, depois" disse indo para sua cadeira, todos estranharam a atitude do rapaz, mas antes que ele pudesse se aproximar da cadeira uma garota com um olhar de assassino e com respiração forte entrou na sala.  
Aleksandra:"Cadê o marginal!" Gritou ao entrar, ela o viu, ele a olhou curioso e espantado.  
Nick:"Ale..." Tentou dizer algo, mas a voz lhe faltou.  
Aleksandra:"Ai esta você, seu bandido!" Gritava, muitos alunos correram para ver o que acontecia naquela sala. A garota o segurava pelo colarinho da camisa, o rapaz não entendia.  
Samara:"Ale, o que ta acontecendo?" Perguntou apavorada com o comportamento da amiga.  
Aleksandra:"Eu tenho um assunto a resolver com esse bandido" Disse segurando em seu ombro e o jogando contra o quadro que havia na frente da sala com uma enorme força, o rapaz ao bater quebrara o quadro.  
Nick:"Mas o que que--" Tentou balbuciar alguma coisa, mas foi levantado pelo pescoço pela garota, esta começou a pressiona-lo contar a parede, sua força era incrivelmente grande, o rapaz não conseguia respirar.  
Samara:"Para! Você vai matar ele!" Gritou.  
Daimom:"Faz alguma coisa Victor!" Gritou para o Ucraniano, mas este olhava com olhar sério, não pretendia se mexer. O Jovem Russo estava agora ficando tonto pela falta do oxigênio, todos na sala ficaram nervosos, alguém tentou se aproximar mas a garota de cabelos negros criara um meio circulo de fogo ao seu redor.  
Samara:"Aleksandra! Por favor! Pare! Você vai matá-lo assim!' gritava a garota de olhos negros.  
Nick:"Por que?" Conseguiu perguntar.  
Aleksandra:"Vamos conversar, mas não aqui" Disse olhando pro lado, e carregando-o pelo pescoço voou pela janela, todos olhavam assustados praquela cena assustadora, foi assim que o professor encontrou a sala.  
Thomas:"o que ta acontecendo aqui?" Perguntou a toda turma, todos começaram a se olhar e dizer 'não sei', 'cheguei agora', e se acusarem, o professor olhou pro teto, como pedindo paciência.  
A garota voou até um pequeno terraço que havia em cima do prédio de esportes, lá ela deixou o rapaz cair, ele rolou pelo chão, cortou os braços e o rosto na queda, e rasgara um pouco sua roupa.  
Aleksandra:"Como pude ser tão burra? Acreditar que você me ajudaria!" Falava consigo mesma.  
Nick:"Mas o que esta acontecendo?" Perguntou respirando com dificuldade.  
Aleksandra:"Não se faça de ingênuo garoto, eu admito, você e a sua amiguinha me enganaram direitinho" Disse apontando para ele.  
Nick:"Amiguinha? Mas, o que aconteceu? Já sei, ele te deu o fora e você veio desconta em mim que disse pra você se declara não é?" Perguntou se levantando.  
Aleksandra:"Claro que não! Eu fui toda alegre falar com ele, quando eu entrei na sala eu o vi, COM OUTRA!" Gritou enfurecida.  
Nick:"Mas"  
Aleksandra:"Sabe, quando eu o vi conversando com ela ontem eu achei que fosse apenas uma conversa, que tivessem se conhecendo, mas não, estavam tramando tudo! Ela fez sua cabeça contra mim não é? E você foi até aquele terraço e ouviu tudo, e hoje de manhã foi direto contar praquela... praquela... praquela vadia! e ela se esfregou em você! não acredito, o amor da minha vida esta com a minha RIVAL!" Gritava enfurecida gesticulando constantemente.  
Nick:'Rival?" Perguntou tentando juntar as peças.  
Aleksandra:"Sim! a Izabella é quem mais me odeia nesse colégio, e você a ajudou a me magoar, e ela lhe pagou bem não é? lhe deu um beijo, o que mais ela lhe deve?" Perguntou se aproximando dele com a o dedo em sua cara.  
Nick:'Mas eu não contei nada a ela, eu juro" Balbuciou o jovem confuso.  
Aleksandra:"NÃO MINTA PARA MIM!" Gritou jogando uma enorme bola de fogo sobre Ivan, este estava tão confuso que nem mesmo se mexeu, ela o atingiu em cheio, teve algumas queimaduras, mas nada sério, alem de sua roupa.  
Nick:"Ale, deixe-me explicar" Disse tentando se aproximar.  
Aleksandra:"Não me chame de Ale! e nem chegue mais perto de mim! NUNCA MAIS!" Disse alçando vôo e saindo de perto do rapaz, ele a viu se distanciar, então caiu sobre os joelhos novamente e começara a chorar. Um trovão se fez ouvir, então fortes gotas salgadas começaram a cair, ele olhou para as nuvens negras que agora cobriam o céu.  
Nick:"Nada como uma chuva pra fechar um belo dia" Disse ele sentindo o gosto de lágrimas e chuva que caia em sua boca semi aberta. Ele se levantou e foi em direção ao prédio da escola, foi direto falar com o diretor, este conseguira-lhe novas roupas, e lhe perguntou como acontecera aquilo, não respondeu, o diretor entendeu o silencio, e disse que era melhor que voltasse para aula somente depois do intervalo, no intervalo os garotos foram falar com ele.  
Daimom:'O que foi aquilo?" Perguntou preocupado com ele.  
David:"Veio, eu nunca pensei ver aquela garota daquele jeito"  
Chris:"Cara, essas não são as roupas que você veio pro colégio"  
Vinny:"As outras ficavam melhor em você" Disse abraçando Chris, mas este o empurrava.  
Daimom:"Fala alguma coisa mano" Disse chegando mais perto. "Cara! Você ta sangrando!" Disse olhando um corte na parte direita do rosto.  
Nick:"Edai?" Perguntou olhando-o com uma cara triste.  
Victor:"Cê ta um lixo" Disse sentando-se ao lado do amigo.  
Nick:"Eu sou um lixo..." Disse voltando a olhar para baixo.  
David:"To vendo que a coisa foi feia" Comentou sentando do outro lado do jovem, assim todos os seus amigos tentavam consolá-lo.  
Numa sala que deveria estará vazia havia 4 garotas conversando, uma delas chorava, outra tinha vontade de chorar, mas não podia, não abertamente.  
Eva:"Eu não acredito que ele fez isso" Comentou indignada.  
Jenny:"Você fez bem em fazer aquilo com ele" Comentou abraçando a amiga que chorava desenfreadamente. "Não concorda Samy"  
Samara:"Hã... Claro..." disse tristemente.  
Jenny:"Aquele cafajeste, não acredito, merecia morrer"  
Aleksandra:"Agora já é tarde" Disse enxugando as lágrimas.  
Eva:"ele parecia ser uma boa pessoas" Disse com os olhos marejados.  
Aleksandra:"Eu sabia... Eu senti que ele ia causar problemas quando li a ficha dele... Maldito Nickolai... e aquele amigo dele também" Disse entre lágrimas, Eva olhou pra amiga, ninguém sabia, nem mesmo sua irmã, mas estava começando a gostar do ucraniano, e agora? Não poderia se aproximar dele sem causar algum distúrbio em sua amizade, mas a amizade era antiga, e havia a chance dele ser igual ao parceiro, decidiu ali mesmo por suas amigas.  
Num local dentro das dependências do Colégio um casal se esfregava, ninguém podia vê-los, ninguém queria vê-los, não por falta de vontade, mas por medo. O casal era Camil e Jimmy.  
Camil:"Jim, aqui não, por favor" Disse ela empurrando o namorado.  
Jimmy:"Droga!" Exclamou dando um soco na parede.  
Camil:"Meu cavaleiro das trevas, o que o aflige? Eu sei que não é aquele Espanhol, o que foi"  
Jimmy:'Eu odeio o Diogo" Disse fechando o punho. "Mas esse novo aluno, esse tal de Nickolai, ele bateu no Danny, e também me desafiou ontem, e você me impediu de matá-lo, por que!" Perguntou, perguntou não, gritou, enraivecido.  
Camil:"Eu não deixei você matá-lo porque ele é quem trará o mal a terra, ele sera o responsável pela destruição desse planeta" Disse ela com um sorriso macabro.  
Jimmy:"Mas eu pensei que eu fosse o responsável pela destruição dos mortais" Disse indignado.  
Camil:"E é, meu amor, mas você trará a morte ao mundo por vontade, ele é o sinal que trará a nós o momento em que devemos agir" Disse ela se aproximando do rapaz e enlaçando-o com seus braços.  
Jimmy:"quer dizer que aquele merdinha vai ser responsável pelo fim do mundo?" Perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.  
Camil:"Teoricamente, sim"  
Jimmy:'E falta muito para esse momento? para esse sinal"  
Camil:"Não... Falta pouco, muito pouco" Disse ela olhando nos olhos verdes do rapaz, e ele olhava nos olhos completamente negros dela.  
Jimmy:"Sim, eu sinto minha deusa da morte, eu sinto, o fim esta próximo" e deu um beijo na garota que erguia com facilidade do chão.  
Um casal, um novo casal, agora andava pelo colégio, abraçados um com o outro, um rapaz de cabelos castanhos caminhava junto com uma ruiva, mais baixa que ele, os dois sorriam, na realidade, a felicidade de cada um vinha de fontes diferentes.  
Izabella:"Meu amor, finalmente estamos juntos" Comentou ela parando de caminhar.  
Ray:"Sim, estamos juntos, e nada pode nos separar agora" e deu um beijo na garota.  
O resto do dia foi longo para todos, no almoço as inscrições pros clubes começou, cada um se inscreveu no de seu interesse. No fim da aula Nickolai esperou que todos saíssem, Victor dessa vez não o esperou, ninguém o esperou na porta do colégio, ele voltou sozinho para casa. a cerca de umas duas quadras de saiu casa Samara aparecera subitamente a sua frente, isso fez com que ele se assustasse, depois sua feição voltou a de tristeza.  
Nick:"Ela te mando aqui para bater em mim? Vamos, pode bater, eu não ligo, e nem vou revidar" disse ele abrindo os braços.  
Samara:"Nickolai... Me diga uma coisa, você contou pra Izabella sobre o Ray?" Perguntou corada e hesitante.  
Nick:"O que você acha?" Perguntou baixando os braços e olhado-a nos olhos.  
Samara:"Eu acho que não" Respondeu com voz baixa, o rapaz sorriu por um segundo, depois voltou a forma triste que era antes.  
Nick:"Olha, eu não sei o que aconteceu, e nem quero saber, eu ja estou bastante abalado" Disse dando mais um passo, mas a garota se pusera a sua frente.  
Samara:"Nickolai... Não podemos ficar assim" disse ela com os olhos marejados.  
Nick:"Eu sei... Não se preocupe, eu vou resolver tudo" Disse ele passando pelo outro lado, depois de uns três passos ele disse: "Talvez eu mude de escola de novo, assim não terão que me ver mais" Ela começou a chorar vendo-o se distanciar, viu quando entrou em sua casa. Samara foi direto para a sua chorar.  
Quinta feira, o dia estava nublado, Victor ficou de ir na casa do Russo antes de ir para o colégio, decidiu não demorar, então arrumou tudo e usou seus poderes para ir até lá, usou sua super velocidade, percorreu 5 quilômetros em menos de um minuto. Quando lá chegou encontrou Vincent saindo de carro, este parou o carro e o cumprimentara.  
Vincent:"Ola Victor! O Ivan falou que você tava lá no colégio, como vão as coisas"  
Victor:"Bem senhor Spacov" Disse ele com um sorriso, falso, é claro.  
Vincent:"É? Então por que o Ivan ta tão estranho?" Perguntou curioso.  
Victor:"Problema com mulher Senhor Spacov, como sempre, e o senhor conhece seu filho, sempre emocional" Disse ele dando de ombros.  
Vincent:"Verdade, bom, eu tenho que ir, até outro dia Victor Disse engatando a marcha.  
Victor:"Até Senhor Spacov" E viu o carro sair. Bateu na porta da casa, e Karina a abriu.  
Karina:"Victor! Que surpresa!" Disse abrassando o jovem. "Nossa, como você ta alto" Comentou rindo que tinha que inclinar a cabeça para olhá-lo.  
Victor:"É eu espichei um pouco" Disse rindo também, aquela mulher tinha no máximo 1,60 de altura.  
Nick:"Sobe ai Victor" Disse o Russo na metade das escadas, Dimitri cumprimentou novamente a mulher que o atendera e subiu atrás do amigo. No quarto Ivan sentara-se na cama, Victor parara na porta e o olhava.  
Victor:"Cê ta muito mal" Disse ele largando a mochila num canto.  
Nick:"Como você acha que eu taria? Hein? Ela me odeia" Disse ele com os olhos marejados.  
Victor:"Me explica ai tudo isso" Falou sentando-se ao lado do amigo, este lhe explicou tudo. Dimitri ouvia atentamente, ao final do relato ele balançou a cabeça.  
Victor:"Cê ta ferrado meu amigo. Como é que tudo isso foi acontecer"  
Nick:"Se eu soubesse ja teria resolvido" Disse entre lágrimas.  
Victor:"Bom, amanha tudo se resolve, já que amanhã tem o primeiro teste do clube de luta, vai poder se esquecer disso" Falou colocando o braço sobre o amigo.  
Nick:"É, talvez"  
Victor:"Bom, vamos logo" Disse olhando no seu relógio. "Se não vamos chegar atrasados"  
Nick:"Eu não vou pra aula hoje"  
Victor:"Como assim não vai?" Perguntou levantando-se.  
Nick:"Eu disse que não vou" Falou enxugando as lagrimas.  
Victor:"E por que me chamou aqui então"  
Nick:"Eu queria te chamar pra sair" Disse levantando-se também.  
Victor:"Não fala assim que tem ta fora pode entender mal"Disse rindo,Ivan deu uma pequena risada.  
Nick:"E ai? Vem ou não"  
Victor:"Eu até vou, mas vamos fazer o que?" Disse pegando a mochila.  
Nick:"Sei lá, vamos da uma treinada, tem um campo aberto aqui perto, e nunca tem ninguém" Falou pegando a sua mochila.  
Victor:"Pode ser, mas os teus pais não vão enche o saco por você ta matando aula"  
Nick:"Eles que se fodam, vamos" disse saindo pela porta, o amigo o seguiu. Caminharam até o campo onde Ivan deixou-se cair dois dias atrás. Lá ele sentou-se no chão a abrira a mochila.  
Nick:"Me acompanha?" Perguntou tirando uma garrafa de Vodka.  
Victor:"Isso é doença cara" disse pegando a garrafa.  
Nick:"Fazer o que?" Perguntou pegando dois copos.  
Victor:"Bom... Que se dane" falou abrindo-a e servindo os copos.  
Nick:"isso ai" Disse estendendo o copo ao amigo.  
Victor:"Mas tamo sem gelo" Falou instintivamente.  
Nick:"Pra que?" Perguntou fazendo com que seu copo ficasse extremamente gelado.  
Victor:"Eu sempre me esqueço" Falou fazendo o mesmo.  
Nick:"Um brinde" Falou levantando-se.  
Victor:"A Amizade!" Disse erguendo o copo.  
Nick:"Isso" Disse fazendo o mesmo, depois viraram o copo e beberam todo o conteúdo de uma vez só.  
Victor:"É... Pode fazer mal, mas que é bom é" Falou olhando o copo vazio.  
Nick:"É... Bom, vamos começar?" Perguntou largando o copo.  
Victor:"Pode ser" Disse fazendo o mesmo, os dois então retiraram suas camisetas e seus tênis, então começaram uma luta brutal, não usavam sua força total, mas mesmo assim era muito poder. Lutaram durante 4 horas a fio, depois pararam e sentaram-se onde estavam suas coisas.  
Victor:"Que horas são?" Perguntou limpando um pouco de sujeira que havia em seu rosto.  
Nick:"11 e meia, vamos almoçar alguma coisa, depois a gente vê o que fazemos durante a tarde" Disse colocando o tênis.  
Victor:"Ta bom" Disse fazendo o mesmo.  
No colégio todos estranharam a falta dos dois alunos novos, mas desconfiavam que tinha haver com o acontecimento do dia anterior. No intervalo do almoço os grupos de amigos se formaram.  
David:"Eai? Alguém se inscreveu pro clube de luta?" Perguntou comendo um sanduíche.  
Daimom:"Não, me inscrevi no clube de futsal, meu joelho já ta bom" Falou passando a mão na perna.  
Chris:"Nem, não tem como eu enfrentar alguém, são todos muito fortes"  
Vinny:"Eu em inscrevi no clube de natação, no de vôlei, no de handball e no de musica"  
Chris:"parece que você vai ficar bastante ocupado esse ano" Disse ele com um sorriso.  
Vinny:"Sim, eu quero preencher todo meu tempo livre" Disse comendo um garfada.  
David:"Alguém teve notícias dos dois?" Perguntou curioso, largando o sanduíche.  
Chris:"Que dois"  
Daimom:"O Nickolai e o Victor"  
Chris:"Não"  
Vinny:"eu vi os dois quando tava vindo pro colégio, eles tavam indo pro campo na área norte"  
David:"como é que você viu eles"  
Vinny:"Eu sai atrasado de casa, dai quando tava vindo eu vi eles" Disse comendo outra garfada.  
Daimom:"O que será que eles foram fazer lá?" Perguntou, mas não esperava uma resposta.  
Na Outra Mesa as garotas conversavam.  
Eva:"Aqueles dois não vieram hoje" Comentou. "Foi melhor assim"  
Jenny:"concordo"  
Eva:"Mas eu me pergunto onde eles estarão agora"  
Aleksandra:"Devem estar fazendo algo de errado, aposto" Disse largando a colher.  
Samara:"Por que diz isso"  
Aleksandra:"Só pode, pelo o que eu sei, os dois só sabem fazer coisa errada, quero ver se vão passar na prova" Disse isso com um sorriso maldoso.  
Samara:"Bom, vocês se inscreveram em algum clube?" Perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.  
Aleksandra:"Me inscrevi no de Musica, de dança e de vôlei" Falou pegando a colher.  
Jenny:"Dança e natação"  
Eva:"O mesmo"  
Aleksandra:"E Você Samy"  
Samara:"Me escrevi no clube de leitura"  
Eva:"Só você mesmo pra se inscreve nisso"  
Jenny:"Ela gosta de lê, o que que tem"  
Aleksandra:"Nada, a não ser que ela é uma rata de biblioteca" Risos, de todas. O dia foi basicamente tranqüilo no colégio, nenhum incidente grave.  
No restaurante dois amigos almoçavam alegremente, ou era o que parecia.  
Nick:"Mas nunca mais eu me esqueci daquela noite em Minsk" Disse rindo.  
Victor:"Claro, como poderia, eu e você e mais 6 mulheres, totalmente inesquecível" Disse rindo. "E não foi somente a noite, o dia seguinte inteiro também" mais risos.  
Nick:"Falar em mulher, cadê a tua irmã?" Perguntou tomando mais um gole da cerveja que tomava.  
Victor:"Por que você quer saber?" Perguntou intrigado.  
Nick:"Curiosidade" Falou comendo mais um pouco do file de peixe em seu prato.  
Victor:"Foi pra Moscou estudar na Universidade de lá"  
Nick:"Ta estudando o que"  
Victor:"Cinema, ela quer ser diretora" Falou comendo um pouco também.  
Nick:"Hum... E aquele assunto?" Perguntou largando o garfo.  
Victor:"Sabia que você ia falar nisso" Comentou irritado.  
Nick:"Ora, eu só to querendo saber"  
Victor:"Bom... Ela continua apaixonada por você" Disse entre dentes.  
Nick:"Sabe, eu nunca entendi o porque dessa atração que ela diz sentir por mim"  
Victor:"Se você não entende imagina eu" Disse, depois um pequeno silencio, depois risadas.  
Depois do almoço os dois amigos foram dar uma volta pelo centro da cidade, claro, foram acompanhados, pela garrafa de vodka. As 3 da tarde já haviam andado por todo o Shopping e pelo centro da cidade inteiro, não tendo mais o que fazer voltaram cada um para sua respectiva casa, cada um usando seu poder, Nickolai foi voando, Victor foi correndo.  
Sexta-feira, Ivan saiu de casa era 15 pras 7, foi voando, chegou lá 5 pras 7, desceu perto do prédio de esportes, de lá foi até o banco de madeira, ponto agora dele e deu seus amigos, lá ficou sentado uns 5 minutos até que viu entrando pelos portões do colégio Aleksandra, ele a olhou por alguns momentos, depois quando ela percebeu que ele olhava ele desviou o olhar, ela não entendeu aquilo. Depois de mais uns 5 minutos seus amigos chegarão, todos juntos, Victor no meio do quarteto já conhecido do colégio.  
Nick:"Eai galera" Falou pros 5 que se aproximavam.  
David:"Cara, onde que vocês dois foram ontem"  
Daimom:"O Victor não disse uma única palavra todo o caminho até aqui"  
Vinny:"Verdade, mas o Christian disse várias, e eu escutei de pertinho" disse se esfregando no rapaz ao seu lado.  
Chris:"Cai fora Demônio!" Disse empurrando, algumas risadas.  
Nick:"Que que houve Vic?" Perguntou a Ucraniano.  
Victor:"Nada, só não to muito de papo hoje" Falou secamente, sentando-se.  
David:"Percebemos"  
Daimom:"Mas fala ai, onde é que vocês foram ontem?" Perguntou insistente.  
Nick:"fomos lá num campo que eu achei, não tinha ninguém lá, então lutamos um pouco" Falou estendendo os braços pra cima.  
Chris:"Vocês lutaram?" Perguntou ainda empurrando Vinícius, que insistia em tentar agarrá-lo.  
Nick:"Sim, já que hoje é o teste do clube de luta era bom a gente ta em forma, mas eu to meio enferrujado, faz tempo que eu não luto pra valer" Disse ele levantando-se.  
Vinny:"Mas e a luta com o Danny? Não foi pra valer?" Perguntou parando de acariciar o outro.  
Nick:"Aquilo? Diversão, nada que a mais pura diversão, no momento que eu o vi eu sabia que eu era infinitamente mais poderoso que ele, mas eu to querendo saber se o Jimmy vai ta nesse clube" Falou esfregando as mãos.  
David:"Por que você quer saber isso?" Perguntou com um olhar assustado, muito parecido com os dos três que estavam ao seu lado.  
Nick:"É que eu to afim de enfrenta ele, sabe, eu lutei com ele terça, e ele me deu um chute no rosto, isso vai te volta"  
Daimom:"Caralho! Você enfrento ele"  
Nick:"Bom, na verdade tava ele e o Diogo lutando, eu apenas me intrometi, pra ver o que que dava" Falou normalmente, voltando para o banco e sentando-se.  
Chris:"Você é doido, ele pode te matar"  
Nick:"É o que vamos ver" disse ele, depois um silencio, quebrado por Dimitri.  
Victor:"Que horas que vão ser os testes dos clubes?" Perguntou intrigado.  
David:"Bom... Eles vão dar aula apenas no primeiro período, depois do primeiro intervalo vai ser somente os testes pros clubes"  
Daimom:"Vocês dois se inscreveram somente no de luta?" Perguntou intrigado.  
Victor:"Isso"  
Nick:"Me inscrevi no de leitura e no de Musica também"  
Vinny:"Que legal! Eu to no de musica também!" Exclamou sentando-se ao lado do Russo.  
Nick:"Que bom!" Disse num tom imitando-o, risadas. "Legal, que instrumento você toca?" Perguntou pro garoto ruivo.  
Vinny:"toco guitarra e violão" Disse alegre.  
Nick:"Eu so vocal. Só precisamos de um batera e de um baixista, dai a gente monta uma banda, que tal?" Perguntou colocando a mão no ombro dele.  
Vinny:'Super!" Deu um gritinho, todos sorriram.  
Victor:"Quero só ver que tipo de musica vocês vão tocar" Disse rindo.  
Nick:"Alguma coisa a gente vai, sei lá, curte Rock?" Perguntou virando-se pro garoto ao seu lado.  
Vinny:"Amo"  
Nick:"Pronto, resolvido" Mais risadas, todos foram para a sala de aula, que ocorreu normalmente.  
Depois do primeiro intervalo Todos se dirigiram para o prédio de esportes, onde seriam feitos os testes pro clubes, o primeiro foi o clube de futsal, Daimom entrara pro time principal. Depois foi o clube de vôlei, onde Vinny entrara como reserva do time principal, saíra completamente alegre da quadra, Aleksandra também fizera o teste, ficara como titular no time principal feminino. Depois foi handball, onde o ruivo ficara no time secundário. Depois foi o clube de luta, muitos alunos se inscreveram pra ele. O teste consistia em vencer um dos antigos lutadores, Victor ficara para lutar com um rapaz baixinho, porém extremamente poderoso, ele conseguia atirar enormes glóbulos de energia, mas sem nem mesmo se transformar o Ucraniano o vencera. Na hora de decidirem o adversário de Nickolai não houve voluntários, nem mesmo Jimmy, então o professor utilizou-se de sorteio, qual não foi a surpresa de todos que Jimmy fora o adversário escolhido para ele.  
Nick:"Que bom que é você" Disse com um sorriso ao ver o rapaz de cabelos curtos a sua frente.  
Jimmy:"Digo o mesmo"  
Nick:"Fiquei admirado, você não se oferecer pra lutar comigo"  
Jimmy:"Eu não posso matá-lo" Comentou com raiva.  
Nick:"Que foi? A sua namorada gostou de mim é?" Perguntou com um enorme sorriso.  
Jimmy:"como ousa! Não vou matá-lo! Somente aleijá-lo!" Gritou arrancando a camiseta que usava.  
Nick:"Que seja" falou fazendo o mesmo.  
Técnico:"Olha, lutem o melhor que puderem, mas não exagerem" Falou aproximando-se dos dois.  
Nick:"Por mim tudo bem" falou estralando o pescoço.  
Jimmy:"Eu não vou matá-lo, se é isso que quer dizer" Disse se distanciando. Por um momento só houve silencio, todos olhavam atentos pra quadra, várias proteções garantiam que os alunos que assistiam não saíssem machucados, mas poucos acreditavam que naquela luta aquilo ajudasse, então ficavam todos preparados, caso alguma coisa acontecesse.  
Técnico:"Podem começar!" Gritou já a uma distancia que considerava segura.  
Nick:"Ótimo" E avançou sobre o outro com incrível velocidade, os dois atacavam-se mutuamente. Cada soco criava um deslocamento de ar incrível, depois de uns 30 segundos já grande parte do ginásio estava danificada. Ivan vendo que daquele jeito nunca conseguiria acertar seu adversário, já que possuíam a mesma velocidade e força se distanciou um pouco.  
Nick:"Estou lutando num campo que não é meu, vou mudar isso" Disse começando a tornar o local frio, extremamente frio, até que o chão se tornou gelo, os alunos esfregavam os braços.  
Jimmy:"Bom, muito bom, mas o que ganhastes com isso?" Perguntou ironicamente.  
Nick:"Algo que você não tem, vantagem" começou a correr sobre o gelo, seus pés não escorregavam, porém os do garoto de olhos verdes sim, de primeiro instante ele conseguira-se se defender, mas já no segundo golpe ele fora atingido por um soco que o fizera voar pro outro lado do ginásio. Todos olhavam atentos.  
William:"Técnico, por que não para a luta? Já vimos que ele é apto pra entrar pro clube de luta" Disse se levantando da cadeira que estava e indo para o lado do senhor que não possuía cabelo.  
Técnico:"Eu é que não vou tentar parar essa luta, os dois querem isso" Falou com medo.  
William:"Bom, eu percebi isso também"  
Técnico:"o que o senhor quer que façamos então?" Perguntou, não houve resposta, por algum tempo.  
William:"Vamos ver o que acontece, se ficar perigoso nós paramos tudo"  
Técnico:"Certo"  
Na quadra Nick sorria, Jimmy se levantava, irritado por ter sido atingido.  
Jimmy:"Seu maldito! Vai pagar por isso" E levantou a mão, e os mesmo feixes amarelos que apareceram em suas mãos no outro dia apareciam ali, agora.  
Nick:"Vamos ver" E viu sair um feixe energético das mãos do adversário, ele lançara outro com suas mãos, e os dois feixes agora mediam forças.  
David:"Eu não acredito no que estou vendo!" Comentou levantando-se do seu lugar na arquibancada.  
Daimom:"Eles são invencíveis" Comentou.  
Victor:"Acredite em mim, nenhum dos dois mostrou seu verdadeiro poder ainda" disse secamente, olhando sério pro seu amigo que agora se esforçava para manter o feixe energético.  
Chris:"Você esta dizendo que eles são mais fortes do que isso"  
Victor:"Exatamente" Disse sem retirar os olhos do amigo. "Prestem atenção agora, o Nick esta irritado, já que não consegue derrotar esse tal Jimmy, ele vai mostrar um pouco do seu verdadeiro poder, e sei que ira ganhar, o outro não chega aos pés dele" Disse com um sorriso no rosto, todos olharam mais atentamente o campo de batalha.  
Nick:"Merda! Já to cansando disso" Disse ele pulando e deixando com que o outro feixe atingisse a parede atrás de si, sorte que não havia ninguém lá, pois se houvesse teria, com certeza, morrido.  
Jimmy:"Te peguei FDP!" Disse alegremente, já que não vira que o outro se desviara.  
Nick:"É o que pensa" disse estando logo atrás do outro.  
Jimmy:'Morra!" Disse desferindo um soco, Ivan segurara a mão do outro com a sua, ele olhara assustado, nunca pensou que houvesse alguém capaz daquilo.  
Nick:"Cansei de você" Disse empurrando a mão contra ele, ele perdera o equilíbrio, então o Russo começara a golpeá-lo desenfreadamente, com mais força do que usava antes 'tentando' acertá-lo. Depois de percorrerem alguns metros ele dera um chute, fazendo com que Jim voasse longe, batendo na parede e caindo inconsciente em seguida. Todos na arquibancada levantaram-se e começaram a bater palmas, todos menos as quatro garotas que por motivos pessoais estavam paradas na porta, não ligando pra luta que acontecia, depois que souberam que o novo aluno ganhara elas lamentavam.  
Aleksandra:"Agora aquele marginal vai ser popular!" Disse indignada.  
Eva:"Soube que o amigo dele também entrara pro clube" Disse com um sorriso disfarçado.  
Jenny:"Mas logo vão descobrir quem eles realmente são"  
Samara:"tomara" Disse a palavra que pra ela tinha outro sentido, ela estava feliz, porém não podia demonstrar, não ali.  
Na quadra o técnico fora falar com Nickolai enquanto sua assistente fora ajudar Jimmy.  
Técnico:"Muito bem rapaz, você venceu nosso capitão, com certeza você terá um futuro aqui" Disse com um sorriso enquanto batia nas costas do rapaz.  
Nick:"Perai, se ele era o capitão quer dizer que ele era o mais forte de todos?" Perguntou curioso para o senhor careca ao seu lado.  
Técnico:"Era sim, por que"  
Nick:"Nada não, é que eu pensava que teria mais diversão do que isso" disse se distanciando, o técnico ficara assustado com o comentário. "Mas quem sabe eu não enfrento mais de um ao mesmo tempo" Disse ja um pouco distante. Se dirigira então a bancada do clube de luta, lá estava Izabella, ela olhava-o atentamente.  
Izabella:"Ola Nickolai, como vai?" Perguntou com um sorriso sádico.  
Nick:"Oi"  
Izabella:"Queria alguma coisa"  
Nick:"Queria te dizer que eu sei o que você fez, ainda não sei como você conseguiu, mas você vai pagar" disse se retirando, então sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.  
Izabella:"Tem certeza que quer manter essa ameaça? Você é novo aqui no colégio, não conhece bem os alunos daqui, deveria pensar melhor em como trata eles" Disse sorrindo.  
Nick:"Você esta querendo dizer pra tomar cuidado com você? É isso?"Perguntou com uma cara de deboche e com uma pequena risada.  
Izabella:"Mais ou menos" Disse, ele saiu rindo. "E bem vindo ao clube de luta!" Gritou pro rapaz.  
Ray:"O que ele queria meu amor?" perguntou o rapaz que chegara naquele momento.  
Izabella:"Apenas agradecer"  
Ray:"Agradecer pelo que"  
Izabella:"Por ajudá-lo a se inscrever" disse sorrindo antes de beijar o seu mais novo namorado.  
Na saída do prédio os amigos de Ivan o esperavam.  
Nick:"Eai? Como é que eu me sai?" perguntou com um sorriso.  
Daimom:"Cara! Você arraso"  
Vinny:'Você é meu herói" disse abraçando-o.  
Nick:"Tudo bem, mas não precisa exagera" Disse empurrando o ruivo, todos riram.  
Victor:"Por que não acabou tudo de uma vez? Por que não usou seu poder máximo?" perguntou, todos olhavam atentos pro Russo, sua expressão se tornara séria.  
Nick:"Eu não posso... E você sabe porque!" Disse irritado com a pergunta.  
Victor:"Esqueça aquela maldita promessa"  
Nick:"Não! Eu já disse, o que eu prometo eu cumpro! Eu não vou usar meus poderes máximos, nunca mais, nunca mesmo!" Gritava enquanto caminhava.  
David:"Que história e essa?" Perguntou pro Ucraniano.  
Victor:"Eu te conto..."

Continua...

N/A: Agora é que os problemas vão começar de verdade. Bom, eu to podre de cansado, to escrevendo direto, sei lá, vo da um tempo na escrita e zua um poco, sei lá, da uma viajada, imbituba, garopaba, camburiu, praia do rosa, sei lá! mas eu volto com mais, não se preucupem 26/3/2006 


End file.
